TOME 3 Potter Family
by Feux-follet
Summary: James et Lily sont parents de deux jumeaux, dans un monde où la guerre n'est plus qu'une question de temps. Comment feront-ils face à leurs devoirs parentaux et la lutte contre le sorcier le plus obscur du monde ? Recueil de drabbles, suite des deux premiers tomes
1. Jeunes parents

**Hey, voici le troisième, et sûrement le dernier tome, sur les aventures de notre famille. j'espère que ça vous plaira :)**

Drabble 1 ... Jeunes parents

_ James, tu te rends compte ?

_ De quoi ?

_ On est parents !

_ Mon Dieu

_ Mais pourquoi tu dis ça ?

_ Je me demande si plus tard je perdrais ma place

_ Ta place ?

_ De meilleur blagueur de tous les temps

_ James !

_ Je plaisante ma chérie, je suis très fier d'eux, vraiment, tout comme je suis fier de toi

 **Alors ?**

 **Next : Crambib**

 **A demain :)**


	2. Crambib

**Hey, bonne lecture ! :)**

Drabble 2 ... Crambib

_ James, ça sent le brûlé

_ Ah bon ? Non je ne sens rien

_ Je vais voir les jumeaux

_ Moi dans la cuisine

...

_ LILY ! LE BIBERON EST EN TRAIN DE BRÛLER !

_ Non mais c'est pas possible, qu'est-ce que tu as fabriqué ?

_ Bah, il ne fallait pas le mettre dans la casserole ?

 **Qui veut répondre à James ?**

 **Next : Réponse claire**

 **A demain !**


	3. Réponse claire

**Hello ! Vous connaissez le truc le plus idiot qui peut vous arriver pendant vos vacances ? Moi oui, être malade. Bonne lecture !**

Drabble 3 ... Réponse claire

_ Alors mon bonhomme, qu'est-ce que tu me racontes ?

_ James, est-ce que tu peux lui donner son biberon ? Je m'occupe d'Anneliese

_ Pas de soucis mon amour, papa s'occupe de tout, hein Harry ?

... _Il lui donne son biberon..._

_ Hein qu'il est bon le lait, mon trésor ?

 _...Harry vomit sur sa main..._

_ Ah ... Apparemment non ... Lily, je crois que j'ai un problème

 **Alors ?**

 **Next : A qui le tour ?**

 **A demain !**


	4. A qui le tour ?

**Hey ! Bon courage à ceux qui sont en pleine tempête, et bonne lecture**

Drabble 4 ... A qui le tour ?

 _03.38 du matin, Anneliese pleure_

_ Lily ? Lily ?

_ Hum ?

_ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

_ James ! Anneliese pleure

_ Hein ?

_ ZZZZZZZZZZZZ

_ Lily ! Lily, Anneliese pleure

_ Je viens de te le dire

_ Ah non, je n'y vais pas, demain j'ai une mission d'aurors

_ La prochaine fois tu y vas !

 _Lily se lève_

_ Ouf ! La prochaine fois ? La pauvre, ça fait dix fois que je lui fais le coup

 **Alors ?**

 **Next : Purée de petits pois**

 **A demain !**


	5. Purée de petits pois

**Hello ! Bonne lecture :)**

Drabble 5 ... Purée de petits pois

_ Lily, laisse, je vais les faire manger

_ Merci James, pendant ce temps je vais m'occuper de notre repas

_ Pas de soucis, Papa s'occupe de tout. Tiens ma chérie, regarde cette bonne petite purée, qui va la manger pour me faire plaisir ?

... _Anneliese tourne la tête de côté..._

_ Anne, ma puce, il faut manger ... Aaaaaahhhhh !

_ James ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

_ Elle a tout recraché sur moi !

_ Va te changer, je m'en occupe

 **Alors ?**

 **Next : Mauvaises nouvelles**

 **A demain !**


	6. Mauvaises nouvelles

**Hello ! Comment allez-vous ? Bonne lecture !**

Drabble 6 ... Mauvaises nouvelles

_ James ? Tu as vu ce que dit la Gazette ?

_ Non, quoi ?

_ Voldemort est de retour ... la guerre n'est pas loin

_ Je dois aller à Poudlard cet après-midi pour l'ordre, tu n'as qu'à venir avec moi

_ Oui, on verra ce que Dumbledore en pense

_ Et on laissera les deux anges à Mcgonnagal

_ Bonne idée

_ Whaouh, Lily Potter pense que J'AI eu une bonne idée, il va neiger

_ Ne sois pas ridicule, nous sommes en août

 **Alors ?**

 **Next : Résistance**

 **A demain !**


	7. Résistance

**Hello ! Bon courage à ceux qui ont encore une semaine de travail, et bonnes vacances à ceux qui y sont ce soir !**

Drabble 7 ... Résistance

_ Professeur, vous croyez que l'Ordre peut le vaincre ?

_ Monsieur Potter, je pense que tant qu'une personne croit en une victoire, elle est envisageable

_ Bien, on va lui mettre la raclée de sa vie

_ Lily, puis-je vous demander une faveur ?

_ Oui, bien sûr professeur

_ Veillez sur eux tous, je ne voudrais pas que vous souffriez ... surtout avec la prophétie...

 **Je suis désolée, il y aura quelques drabbles sur ce thème là qui ne sont pas très réjouissant, mais sans eux je n'aurais pas les bases de l'histoire ^^**

 **Next : Doudou perdu ?**

 **A demain !**


	8. Doudou perdu ?

**Hello ! Bonne lecture :)**

Drabble 8 ... Doudou perdu ?

 _...Harry pleure..._

_ Mais non mon chou, tout va bien ... James ?

_ Oui ma Lily jolie ?

_ Tu n'aurais pas vu le doudou de Harry par hasard ?

_ Moi ? Non, pas que je sache ... AAAAhhhhh mais si !

_ Où ?

_ Sirius a joué avec ...

_ James, appelle le maintenant, et qu'il prenne un pyjama

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Il a pris le doudou de son filleul ? Bien. Il va le remplacer et lui tenir la main toute la nuit.

 **Alors ?**

 **Next : Poussette party**

 **A demain !**


	9. Poussette Party

**Hello ! Bonne lecture :)**

Drabble 9 ... Poussette Party

_ Lily, comment ça se monte ?

_ De quoi ?

_ La poussette !

_ Attends, je suis occupée

_ Mais oui mais moi je ne sais pas ... oh et puis zut, _Réparo !_

 _... La poussette se monte..._

_ Bon, tu voulais me dire quoi ?

_ Euh ... J'ai monté la poussette tout seul !

_ Tu me montreras, je n'ai toujours pas réussit

_ Mais ma Lily Jolie, c'est un jeu d'enfant, Harry et Anneliese pourraient le faire les yeux fermés

 **Alors ?**

 **Next : Diminutif**

 **A demain :)**


	10. Diminutif

**Hey ! Bonne lecture :)**

Drabble 10 ... Diminutif

_ Lily, tu ne crois pas qu'Anneliese c'est un peu long des fois ?

_ Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

_ Parce que je lui ai trouvé un diminutif

_ Ah, lequel ?

_ Anne ou Nan

_ Eh bien fais comme tu veux, que veux-tu que je te dise ?

_ Merci !

 _...Anneliese, dans les bras de Lily, se met à pleurer de colère..._

_ James, fais quand même attention, elle a le même caractère que moi on dirait

 **Alors ?**

 **Next : Erudition**

 **A demain !**


	11. Erudition

**Hello ! Bonne lecture :)**

Drabble 11 ... Erudition

_ Lily, tu as vu ce que Sirius et Mary ont offert à Harry ? Un balai miniature ! J'ai hâte qu'il apprenne à voler

_ J'ai peur pour mes meubles

_ Tiens, tu t'es acheté des livres ?

_ Non, c'est à Anneliese

_ Hein ?

_ Remus et le professeur lui ont offert les deux premiers tomes de l'Histoire de la Magie

_ Ma pauvre Anneliese, viens avec papa, on va fuir ce lieu

 **Alors ?**

 **Next : Gage !**

 **A demain**


	12. Gage !

**Hello ! Bonne lecture ;)**

Drabble 12 ... Gage !

_ James, est-ce que ... mais qu'est-ce que tu fais dans la chaise haute des enfants ?

_ J'ai perdu un gage

_ Perdu un gage ? Dis moi, est-ce que tu es stupide ou tu le fais exprès ?

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Tu vas la casser, bon sang !

_ Mais non, au pire il y a la magie

_ Il n'y aura pas toujours la magie, James. Aller, sors de là tout de suite avant que je ne m'énerve

_ Mais tu es déjà éner...

_ JAMES POTTER SORS D'ICI IMMÉDIATEMENT

 **Alors ?**

 **Next : Frères et soeurs**

 **A demain !**


	13. Frères et soeurs

**Hello ! Bonne lecture**

Drabble 13 ... Frères et soeurs

_ Anneliese, enfin !

_ James ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

_ Elle a giflé son frère

_ Quoi ?

_ Mais oui, il lui a prit son doudou, alors elle lui a mit une gifle

_ C'est bien ma chérie, il faut te défendre

_ Oui non mais enfin Lily, on ne va quand même pas les encourager à se battre ?

_ Non, seulement à se défendre

_ Bon sang, une tigresse me suffisait

_ Méfie toi, James, la tigresse pourrait avoir conserver sa voix et ses griffes

 **Alors ?**

 **Next : Il était une fois**

 **A demain !**


	14. Il était une fois

**Hello ! Bonne lecture :)**

Drabble 14 ... Il était une fois

_ Lily, tu veux que je leur raconte une histoire ?

_ Oui, si tu veux, moi je lis à côté

_ Alors, mes jumeaux d'amour, il était une fois un groupe extraordinaire, le plus brillant, intelligent, populaire de l'école et ...

_ James

_ Oui ?

_ Lis leur le Petit Poucet

_ Pourquoi , les maraudeurs c'est plus intéressant quand même

 **Alors ?**

 **Next : Virée entre amis**

 **A demain !**


	15. Virée entre amis

**Hello ! Je suis désolée, hier je pensais sincèrement avoir le temps de poster, mais j'ai vu trop juste. Bonne lecture**

Drabble 15 ... Virée entre amis

_ James, on ne peut pas les laisser ici, pas plus qu'on ne peut les emmener !

_ J'ai une idée, ma Lily jolie. Va te préparer

 _...Dix minutes plus tard..._

_ Professeur ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici ?

_ Je ne sais pas ma chère, James m'a envoyer un message comme quoi Anneliese avait besoin de moi

_ Oui, c'est vrai, vous pouvez garder les jumeaux ?

_ James !

_ Potter !

_ Allez viens, les autres nous attendent, bonne soirée professeur !

 **Alors ?**

 **Next : Le gardien**

 **A demain !**


	16. Le gardien (1)

**Hey ! Bonne lecture :)**

Drabble 16 ... Le Gardien

_ Lily, tu as réfléchit à ce qu'a dit Dumbledore

_ Le gardien du secret ? Oui, et je pense qu'il se trompe, Remus ne peut pas être le traître, c'est impossible !

_ Je n'y crois pas non plus, cependant il vaut mieux être prudent

_ C'est le parrain d'Anneliese !

_ Et alors ? Tu préfère jouer les inconscientes ?

_ Très bien, je t'écoutes, à qui penses-tu ?

_ Sirius

_ Non, il ne se tairait pas !

_ Je lui fais confiance, moi

 **Alors ?**

 **Next : Le Gardien (2)**

 **A demain**


	17. Le Gardien (2)

**Hey ! Bonne lecture ;)**

Drabble 17 ... Le Gardien (2)

_ Non, je ne m'en sens pas capable

_ Tu vois, je te l'avais dis

_ Sirius, je t'en prie !

_ Non, demande à Peter

_ Ah, là, je te préfère Sirius

_ Merci Lily mais non

_ Oh Sirius ! Même Lily est d'accord !

_ Je ne fais pas confiance à Peter, c'est tout !

 **Alors ?**

 **Next : Choix**

 **A demain !**


	18. Le choix

**Hello, bonne lecture :)**

Drabble 18 ... Le choix

_ Peter, ça faisait longtemps !

_ Salut James ! Lily, comme tu as changé !

_ En bien j'espère

_ Oui, bien sûr

_ Écoutes, on aimerait que tu sois notre gardien du secret

_ Gardien ... du secret ? C'est trop d'honneur, oui j'accepte !

_ Remercie James, moi je ne voulais pas

_ Ah

_ Lily, tu pourrais être polie !

 **Alors ?**

 **Next : My love**

 **A demain !**


	19. My love

**Hey ! Bonne lecture !**

Drabble 19 ... My love

_ Lily ?

_ Attend deux secondes, Harry pleure...Oui c'est bon, je suis à toi

_ Je t'aime

_ James, qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

_ Je t'aime, j'ai peur, j'ai le sentiment d'avoir fait la pire ânerie de ma vie

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Je ne sais pas ... Mais je sais que je tiens à toi mon amour

_ Moi aussi James, je t'aime à la folie

_ Il faut ... il faut qu'on change de gardien ...

_ Quoi ?!

_ C'est un pressentiment, mais je sens qu'il est vrai, et je ne veux pas que vous soyez en danger

_ La prophétie ?

_ La prophétie ..

 **Alors ?**

 **Next : Faux jeton**

 **A demain !**


	20. Faux jeton

**Hey ! N'oubliez pas les reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir, bonne lecture !**

Drabble 20 ... Faux jeton

_ Je le savais !

_ Lily, je t'en prie ...

_ Non James, je te l'avais dit que Remus n'était pas un traître et que c'était Peter !

_ Oui, et Dumbledore l'a arrêté à temps, fin de l'histoire

_ Je suis désolée, j'oubliais qu'il avait été ton ami, pardonne moi

_ Quand je pense que je lui faisais confiance

_ Mais tu as encore Sirius et Remus

_ Oui, heureusement, mais je sens que la guerre ne fait que commencer

 **Alors ?**

 **Next : Tu regrettes ?**

 **A demain !**


	21. Tu regrettes ?

**Hello ! Bonne lecture :)**

Drabble 21 ... Tu regrettes ?

_ Lily, j'ai une question

_ Je t'écoute

_ Tu regrettes ?

_ Quoi ? Le gardien ? Absolument pas, et je suis heureuse que Remus soit le nouveau

_ Non, pas ça, tu regrettes d'être ma femme ?

_ Absolument pas, même pas une seconde. Tout ce que je regretterais, ce serait d'être séparée de toi

_ Ça me rassure, j'avais peur de t'avoir déçu

 **Alors ?**

 **Next : Fuite**

 **A demain !**


	22. Fuite

**Hello ! Bonne lecture ! ( Quoi ? On n'a plus le droit de s'amuser comme on peut ? ;) )**

Drabble 22 ... Fuite

_ James, dehors, c'est qui ? Oh bon sang, JAMES !

_ Lily, prends Anneliese, je m'occupe d'Harry, transplanez ailleurs, vite !

_ Mais on se retrouve où ?

_ Dans la cabane hurlante, dépêche toi

_ Je t'aime

_ Moi aussi je t'aime, fais vite

 **Alors ?**

 **Next : Situation précaire**

 **A demain !**


	23. Situation précaire

**Hello ! Bonne lecture :)**

Drabble 23 ... Situation précaire

_ James !

_ Oh ma Lily jolie, j'ai eu tellement peur pour vous deux

_ Où étais-tu ?

_ Je me suis trompé d'endroit au début, du coup avec Harry on a un peu voyagé

_ Tu as une couverture ?

_ Non, mais regarde dans ce vieux bahut, c'est là qu'on laissait les affaires pour Remus

_ C'est vide, on n'a rien, et les enfants vont mourir de froid et de faim si on reste là

_ Il faut qu'on bouge, ils ne tarderont pas à se douter d'où nous sommes, viens

 **Alors ?**

 **Next : Comité nocturne**

 **A demain !**


	24. Comité nocturne

**Hello ! Milles excuses pour hier, je n'ai pas pu poster. Bonne lecture**

Drabble 24 ... Comité nocturne

_ Qui est là ? Encore un élève qui traîne

_ Professeur Mcgonnagal !

_ Dieu du ciel, mais que faites vous ici en pleine nuit ? Suivez moi, le professeur Dumbledore pourra sûrement vous aider.

_ Voldemort était chez nous

_ Que me dîtes vous là, James ? Venez, vite

...

_ Minerva, faîtes leur porter un repas chaud, quand à vous jeunes gens, reprenez tout depuis le début

 **Alors ?**

 **Next : Explications**

 **A demain**


	25. Explications

**Hello ! Bonne lecture**

Drabble 25 ... Explications

_ J'ai vu Voldemort, et puis Lily est arrivée, je lui ai dit de prendre Anneliese et de partir

_ Et vous l'avez fait ?

_ Oui je suis partie avec Anneliese, James s'occupait d'Harry

_ Bien. Ah, Minerva, vous voilà

_ Pompom propose de leur laisser des lits de l'infirmerie, et elle a un berceau qui ne demande qu'un coup de baguette pour être remis à neuf

_ Bien, vous resterez ici, jusqu'à ce que les choses se calment

_ Je ne veux pas être un fardeau

_ Monsieur Potter, vous n'êtes absolument pas un fardeau. Demain je contacterais messieurs Lupin et Black, nous aviserons

 **Alors ?**

 **Next : Décision**

 **A demain !**


	26. Décision

**Hello ! Je suis désolée pour hier, je n'étais ni moralement ni physiquement capable de poster. Bonne lecture !**

Drabble 26 ... Décision

_ Ils peuvent venir chez moi !

_ Monsieur Black, je suis conscient que vous voulez bien faire mais je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Moi je ne peux pas les inviter, je ne veux pas mettre Lily et les jumeaux en dangers

_ Merci monsieur Lupin

_ Écoutez professeur, avec Lily on va trouver une petite maison loin de tout et on se protégeras. Je ne veux pas dépendre de qui que ce soit !

_ James !

_ Non Lily, je ne dépendrais de personne, on trouvera un autre moyen

 **Alors ?**

 **Next : Départ**

 **A demain**


	27. Le départ

**Hello, comment allez-vous ? Je vous préviens que cette semaine ça risque d'être un peu chamboulé parce que j'ai mes épreuves de bac blanc. Bonne lecture !**

Drabble 27 ... Le départ

_ James, pur une fois, je suis d'accord avec Remus, tu es cinglé

_ Non Sirius, seulement ...

_ Seulement quoi ? Tu es prêt à mettre en danger la vie de Lily et des jumeaux pour l'orgueil ?

_ Non Patmol, simplement ...

_ Dumbledore a raison, tu devrais rester ici

_ Et ne rien faire ?

_ Si, Lily pourrait animer des cours et toi aider ou faire un cours de défense contre les forces du mal, ce serait toujours mieux

_ Laissez moi une semaine loin de cette agitation, je vous amènerais la réponse

 **Alors ?**

 **Next : Une chaumière accueillante**

 **A demain ( si je peux )**


	28. Une chaumière accueillante

**Hello, un petit drabble entre deux révisions, bonne lecture ^^**

Drabble 28 ... Une chaumière accueillante

_ Ici on sera très bien, viens ma Lily

_ On dirait un rêve

_ Non, seulement la fin temporaire de nos problèmes

_ James, comment as-tu fais pour l'avoir ?

_ Elle était à moitié abandonnée, je n'ai eu besoin que de la magie

_ On pourra discuter tranquillement ici

_ Oui

_ Discuter sérieusement, James, on est en cavale

_ J'adore les westerns... pardon ma Lily, ce n'était pas drôle. Aller, viens

 **Alors ?**

 **Next : La réponse**

 **A demain**


	29. La réponse

**Hello ! Bonne lecture :)**

Drabble 29 ... La réponse

_ James ! Alors, tu as la réponse ?

_ Oui, Patmol

_ Et ?

_ Avec Lily on s'est mis d'accords

_ Et ?

_ Sirius, ne lui coupe pas la parole !

_ Merci Remus. Eh bien .. on va rester là-bas

_ Quoi ?

_ Sirius, je sais que tu voulais qu'on reste à Poudlard, mais on ne va pas mettre en dangers la vie de centaines d'élèves !

_ C'est toi ou Lily qui dis ça ?

_ Nous deux

_ Bon, fais comme tu veux après tout

 **Alors ?**

 **Next : Septembre**

 **A demain !**


	30. Septembre

**Hello, désolée pour hier, je ne me suis pas très bien entendue avec l'horloge. Bonne lecture !**

Drabble 30 ... Septembre

_ Ca fait déjà trois semaines qu'on est là, j'en ai assez

_ James, je t'en prie, ça pourrait être pire

_ En plus il pleut tout le temps et il n'y a rien à faire !

_ Tu n'as qu'à jouer avec les jumeaux

_ Mais je le fais !

_ Eh bien essaye les mots croisés de la gazette

_ Non, ça c'est trop nul, les mots ne collent jamais, je suis sûr qu'ils vont les chercher dans le livre : _Mots qui font perdre leur temps aux gens_

_ Hum ... ah, et si tu nous faisais une démonstration de vol à l'intérieur ?

_ Tu veux dire ...

_ Les meubles ne craignent rien

 **Alors ?**

 **Next : Promenade**

 **A demain !**


	31. Promenade

**Hello ! Allez, ce soir, c'est le week-end, bonne lecture :)**

Drabble 31 ... Promenade

_ Lily, regarde, il y a du soleil, on va se promener ?

_ Oui, si tu veux

...

_ Ferme les yeux, j'ai une surprise pour toi

_ Bon, je te fais confiance ... enfin, un peu

_ OUVRE !

_ James, qu'est-ce ... Oh James, c'est la mer !

_ Vu que tu n'est pas beaucoup sortie depuis notre arrivée, je savais que tu ne l'avais pas vue, donc voilà

_ Merci James !

 **Alors ?**

 **Next : Premiers pas**

 **A demain !**


	32. Premiers pas

**Hello, je dédie ce drabble à Alicejeanne et Rose-Eliade, bonne lecture !**

Drabble 32 ... Premiers pas

_ James ! Regarde, Anneliese marche !

_ Tu ne le savais pas ?

_ Parce que tu le savais ?

_ Bah depuis qu'elle a accidentellement prit la potion qui est censée redonner des forces, oui elle marche

_ Quelle potion ? Ne me dis pas que c'est celle sur mon burau ?

_ C'est grave si je te dis oui ?

_ Mais ce n'est qu'un prototype, triple buse !

 **Alors ?**

 **Next : Balai miniature**

 **A demain**


	33. Balai miniature

**Hey, bonne lecture !**

Drabble 33 ... Balai miniature

_ Regarde Lily, Harry vole !

_ Ah, c'est le balai miniature de Sirius ?

_ Oui

_ Ah ... Non ! Attention au meuble, mon chéri ... NON PAS LE VASE, PITIÉ !

_ Euh ... Lily, qui te l'avais offert ?

_ Pétunia

_ Réparo ou poubelle ?

_ Poubelle

 **Alors ?**

 **Next : Flocons**

 **A demain**


	34. Flocons

**Hello, bonne lecture :)**

Drabble 34 ... Flocons

_ Lily ! LILY !

_ Quoi ?

_ Regarde il neige !

_ La première neige des jumeaux !

_ Je n'arrive pas à croire que nous sommes déjà en novembre. Demain je vais voir Dumbledore. Il est temps que nous rentrions chez nous

_ Tu crois ? Mais cette maison est très bien, non ?

_ Il faut au moins qu'on aille reprendre nos affaires, et au pire la vendre, on verra, suivant ce que Dumbledore me dira demain

_ Je pense aussi qu'il est temps de reprendre nos activités. Toi aurors, moi je ne sais pas

_ Tu neveux plus être comme moi ?

_ Si, seulement je crois que j'aimerais voir l'enseignement

 **Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous, ils vendent ou ils quittent la petite maison ?**

 **Next : Décision**

 **A demain**


	35. Déc (2)

**Hey, bonne lecture !**

Drabble 35 ... Décision

_ Alors vous pensez qu'on devrait rester là-bas et vendre à Godric's Hollow ?

_ James, je ce que je pense ne doit pas vous influencer outre mesure, mais à votre place c'est ce que je ferais

_ Bien sûr Lily serait contente, elle adore cet endroit. Mais pouvons-nous au moins reprendre une activité professionnelle ?

_ Je dois vous l'avouer, faîtes vous oublier, je ne pense pas que retourner chez les aurors serve votre intérêt immédiat.

_ Bien, mais alors que proposez-vous ?

_ retourner auprès de Lily, vendez votre autre maison, et après les fêtes de fin d'année, j'aurais peut-être un poste pour vous

_ D'accord, mais je vous préviens, je ne fais pas prof, alors là vous pouvez toujours rêver

_ Sans rêves, que deviendrions-nous, Potter, que deviendrions-nous ?

 **Alors ?**

 **Next : Au coin du feu**

 **A demain !**


	36. Au coin du feu

**Hello, bonne lecture !**

Drabble 36 ... Au coin du feu

_ Lily, j'ai allumé la cheminée, viens, il faut qu'on parle

_ Que t'a dit Dumbledore ?

_ A notre place il vendrait Godric's Hollow. Il ne veut pas non plus que nous reprenions de travail avant la nouvelle année et il aimerait que je travaille à Poudlard pour me faire oublier, par rapport aux aurors ce serait moins voyant

_ Il a raison. Mais nous, que décidons-nous ?

_ Je ne sais pas ... J'adore cette maison, mais je regrette un peu l'ancienne, c'était notre première

_ Oui je comprends, mais ici au moins nous sommes en sécurité et il faut aller de l'avant...

_ Laisse moi le temps de m'habituer à l'idée ... attends ... ça sent un peu le cramé ... MES CHAUSSETTES !

 **Alors ?**

 **Next : Alerte**

 **A demain !**


	37. Alerte

**Hey, bonne lecture !**

Drabble 37 ... Alerte

_ Lily ! Lily, réveilles toi !

_ Hum ?

_ Vite, habille toi, il faut partir !

_ Non, je ne veux pas prendre l'avion

_ Si tu veux, mais là on se dépêche

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

_ Voldemort

_ Hein ?

_ Dépêche, on part dans cinq minutes maximum

 **Alors ?**

 **Next : Course contre la montre**

 **A demain**


	38. Course contre la montre

**Hello, bonne lecture :)**

Drabble 38 ... Course contre la montre

_ Cours Lily !

_ Tu crois peut-être que je prends le thé ?

_ AAAAHHHH !

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ?

_ Je me suis tordu la cheville, il avait un trou de lapin !

_ Quand je te disais que se moquer d'eux se retournerait contre toi. Dépêches, je ne crois pas que Voldemort se préoccupe des trous de lapin s'il nous trouve !

 **Alors ?**

 **Next : Boîte de sardine**

 **A demain !**


	39. Boîte de sardine

**Hello, bonne lecture :)**

Drabble 39 ... Boîte de sardine

_ James ? Lily ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ?

_ Vite, Sirius, laisse nous rentrer, on a les mangemorts aux trousses

_ Moi je veux bien mais il n'y a pas tellement de place ...

_ C'est pas grave

...

_ On est vraiment serrés là-dedans

_ C'est toi qui prend toute la place, Cornedrue

_ Excuse moi alors.

 **Alors ?**

 **Next : Retour aux habitudes**

 **A demain !**


	40. Retour aux habitudes

**Hey, bonne lecture, je dédie ce drabble à Alicejeanne :)**

Drabble 40 ... Retour aux habitudes

_ James, je ne comprends pas ce qui te met dans cet état

_ Ah non ? Dumbledore qui nous fait rapatrier par l'Ordre à Poudlard, excuse moi mais ça m'énerve

_ Il fait ça pour nous protéger

_ Je sais, mais j'aurais tellement voulu être capable de le faire moi-même, ou de régler son compte à Voldemort

_ Patiente un peu, sinon tu n'arriveras jamais à rien

_ Oui, tu as sans doute raison ... Oh regarde qui voilà, mais c'est ce cher Servilus !

 **Alors ?**

 **Next : Triangle**

 **A demain !**


	41. Triangle (1)

**Hey, bonne lecture !**

Drabble 41 ... Triangle

_ Servilus, tu es encore là ? Ah, tu n'as peut-être pas trouvé la porte de sortie

_ A la différence de toi, Potter, je fais un métier utile et intelligent

_ Répètes ça ! Tu es un traître, tout le monde le sait !

_ Alors explique moi pourquoi il n'est pas là, Potter, si j'étais réellement un traître je ne serais pas là à t'écouter m'injurier, je t'aurais tué avant

_ Je me demande toujours ce qui t'en empêche

_ Stop, arrêtez vous deux, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment, qu'est-ce que tu nous veux, toi ?

_ Oh, rien, simplement voir ce qu'est devenue la femme que j'ai aimé

 **Alors ?**

 **Next : Triangle (2)**

 **A demain !**


	42. Triangle (2)

**Toutes mes pensées vont aux victimes des attentats de Bruxelles, plus jamais ça !**

Drabble 42 ... Triangle (2)

_ Whaouh, toujours aussi nul en déclaration, Servilus

_ James, boucle la, quant à toi espèce de ... tu mériterais que je te mette une droite

_ Ah vraiment, intéressant quand on sait que c'est moi qui ai intercédé pour que tu ais la vie sauve

_ Alors tu es un traître, j'avais raison, vas-y Lily !

_ Severus, dis-moi que j'ai rêvé cette phrase

 **Ça sent le roussi pour Rogue ...**

 **Next : Mille coeurs debout**

 **A demain**


	43. Mille coeurs debout

**Comme hier j'avais déjà un drabble de prévu, celui-ci est un hommage aux victimes mortes hier dans les attentats**

Drabble 43 ... Mille coeurs debout

_ Lily, j'ai écrit quelque chose, un genre d'ode

_ Bravo

_ C'est pour ceux qui sont victimes de Voldemort

_ Oui ?

_ Ça tient en une phrase

_ Je t'écoute

_ S'ils essaient encore ils se frotteront à mille coeurs debout

_ Tu as raison, mais pourquoi tu appelles ça une ode ?

_ Je l'ai pas entièrement inventé ... j'ai un peu recopié

 **La phrase est tirée de la chanson "Mille cœurs debout ", et elle est pas mal dans l'ensemble, écoutez la version avec les big four (Disney) c'est la meilleure**

 **Next : Premier décembre**

 **A demain**


	44. Premier décembre

**Hello, bonne lecture !**

Drabble 44 .. Premier décembre

_ Lily, je ne veux pas rester ici une minute de plus !

_ James, fais un effort, en janvier on pourra partir

_ Non, je m'en vais !

_ James ..

_ Où est ma valise ?

_ James ...

_ Et mes chaussures ?

_ JAMES !

_ Quoi ?

_ Tu vas rester ici, et arrêter de casser les pieds de tout le monde ! On restera ici jusqu'au premier décembre de l'année prochaine s'il le faut, maintenant tu arrêtes, les enfants n'arrivent pas à dormir

 **Alors ?**

 **Next : Courses de Noël**

 **A demain !**


	45. Courses de Noël

**Hey, qui va faire une chasse aux oeufs ce week-end ? Merci aux revieuweuses qui m'ont fait remarquer mon erreur de publication ;) Bon week-end ! ( Moi ? Attendre impatiemment les chocolats ? Noooon, pas du tout XD)**

Drabble 45 ... Courses de Noël

_ Lily, où tu vas ?

_ Chercher les cadeaux de Noël, pourquoi ?

_ Bah, où ça ?

_ A Pré-au-Lard, tu veux que j'ailles où ?

_ Mais attends moi, je veux aller boire une bierraubeure, et aller chez Honeydukes et aussi à Zonko, ça fait une éternité que je n'y suis pas allé !

_ Demain, aujourd'hui c'est mon tour, et puis si je veux t'acheter ton cadeau ... Gardes les jumeaux !

_ Très drôle

_ Je ne plaisante pas

_ J'avais compris, merci

 **Alors ?**

 **Next : Chacun son tour**

 **A demain !**


	46. Chacun son tour

**Hey, bonne lecture ! ( Plus qu'un jour avant les chocolats XD )**

Drabble 46 ... Chacun son tour

_ James, aujourd'hui tu peux y aller

_ Où ?

_ Faire tes courses de Noël

_ Ah mais je n'y vais pas pour ça

_ Ah bon ?

_ Non, j'y retrouve Remus et Sirius, on va aller aux Trois Balais et à Zonko

_ QUOI ?

_ Je ne te l'avais pas dit ? Ah, tiens je crois qu'ils m'appellent, salut !

 **Il va l'avoir énervée XD**

 **Next : Noël**

 **A demain !**


	47. Noël

**Hello, bonne lecture ! ( Oui, j'ai enfin eu ma dose de chocolat ^-^)**

Drabble 47 ... Noël

_ Joyeux Noël James !

_ Hum, Lily, je dors

_ Je vais ouvrir mon cadeau

_ Non, attends, c'est pas prêt

_ Bon, alors je vais réveiller les jumeaux !

_ Laisse les dormir ! Bon sang Lily arrête de gesticuler, j'ai bien compris que c'était Noël, mais calme toi !

_ Je veux mon cadeau !

_ Arrête, on dirait Anneliese qui pique une crise pour son biberon

_ Comment oses-tu !

 _... Lily lui lance son oreiller à la tête ..._

 **Alors ?**

 **Next : Cadeaux et flocons**

 **A demain !**


	48. Cadeaux et flocons

**Hey, bonne lecture !**

Drabble 48 ... Cadeaux et flocons

_ Regarde Harry, un autre mini-balai, au cas où tu casses le premier

_ Tiens mon chou, la même chose

_ Tu offres un mini-balai à Anneliese, Lily ?

_ Absolument, ce Noël sera féministe, bon même si ce n'est pas grand chose

_ Tiens ma chérie

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

_ Ouvre, tu verras

_ Une paire de patins à glace ?

_ Oui, tu m'as dis que tu en a toujours rêvé

_ Oui, merci! Seulement ... on n'a pas le droit de sortir

_ Et mon cadeau ... Whaouh ! Le nouveau balai, le dernier modèle, merci Lily ! Peeves n'a qu'à bien se tenir, oh regarde il neige !

_ Pas de quoi ... Oui tu as raison, viens on va faire de la luge, allez dépêche, habille Harry, je m'occupe d'Anneliese

 **Alors ?**

 **Next : Bonne année**

 **A demain !**


	49. Bonne année

**Hey, bonne lecture !**

Drabble 49 ... Bonne année

_ Bonne année professeur !

_ James, est-ce que vous vous sentez bien ?

_ Absolument Mcgo

_ Dans mon bureau, immédiatement, et vous me ferez plaisir en nettoyant la salle des trophées pour avoir été en état d'ivresse dans les couloirs de Poudlard

_ Je savais bien que ça n'allait pas durer, que vous alliez me reprocher un truc ... Bonne année quand même

 **Alors ?**

 **Next : Poste**

 **A demain**


	50. Poste

**Hey, bonne lecture :)**

Drabble 50 ... Poste

_ Monsieur Potter, j'aimerais vous proposer un poste

_ Je vous écoutes

_ Que diriez-vous d'être professeur de défense contre les forces du mal ?

_ Ah non, je ne veux pas être victime de la malédiction !

_ Quelle ..

_ Non, ne comptez par sur moi, je suis trop jeune pour mourir, et j'ai une famille à nourrir !

 **Alors ?**

 **Next : Je n'oublierais pas**

 **A demain**


	51. Je ne t'oublierais pas

**Hey, bonne lecture sous la pluie ^^**

Drabble 51 ... Je ne t'oublierais pas

_ Lily, je veux que tu retournes à la maison

_ Laquelle ?

_ Celle du bord de la mer

_ Mais pourquoi ? Tu viens ?

_ Non, je veux arranger les choses

_ James, on a toujours combattu ensemble, ce n'est pas maintenant que ça va changer !

_ Si, parce qu'on a des jumeaux !

_ James, arrête, ça suffit, je reste avec toi

_ Je m'y oppose, je fais ça pour toi !

_ Non, je suis là alors je reste

_ Donne moi la main, tu as vu cette bague ?

_ Oui, elle ...

 _Lily disparaît en même temps que la bague_

_ Remus lui amènera les jumeaux, joli coup le portoloin ... je t'aime ma Lily, et s'il m'arrive malheur, ne m'oublie pas

 **Alors ?**

 **Next : Furie nocturne**

 **A demain !**


	52. Furie nocturne

**Hey, bonne lecture ! et ...(roulements de tambour) BONNES VACANCES (à ceux qui y sont) et bon courage aux autres !**

Drabble 52 ... Furie nocturne

 _James dort à Poudlard, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvre_

_ James Potter, tu n'es qu'un crétin, un macho !

_ Que .. quoi ?

_ Tu m'as tendu un piège, ne crois pas que tu vas t'en tirer comme ça !

_ Hein ?

_ Tu m'as renvoyée de Poudlard avec un portoloin, je vais te dire quelque chose, je suis une femme, je sais me battre, et il est temps que tu arrêtes de me croire faible ! Jamais vu un pareille macho ! Tu vas voir de quel bois je me chauffe !

 **Alors ?**

 **Next : Excuses**

 **A demain !**


	53. Excuses

**Hey, bonne lecture :D**

Drabble 53 ... Excuses

_ Lily écoutes, je suis désolé de t'avoir forcée à partir, mais ...

_ Ne commence pas le refrain ''je voulais absolument te protéger" parce que je vais commettre un meurtre sinon

_ Non, seulement je pensais que ..

_ Que quoi ? Que je voudrais m'amuser alors que tu combattais ? Tu as perdu l'esprit ?

_ Non, excuses moi, je t'aime, c'est par amour que j'ai fait ça, tu comprends ?

_ Laisse moi te donner un conseil ... ne laisse plus ton amour être protecteur, ou macho, sinon c'est ma main dans la figure, compris ?

 **Alors ?**

 **Next : Les jumaux**

 **A demain !**


	54. Les jumeaux

**Hey, bonne lecture !**

Drabble 54 ... Les jumeaux

_ Lily, je veux bien que tu restes, seulement il faut penser aux enfants

_ Oui mais où allons-nous les mettre ?

_ Ta soeur pourrait ...

_ Ah non ! Tu es sérieux ? Les mettre chez elle ? Mais c'est pire que leur imposer une prison !

_ Tu vois quelqu'un d'autre ?

_ Euh ... non, mais pas elle !

 **Alors ? Vous prenez le parti de qui ?**

 **Next : Nurserie**

 **A demain !**


	55. Nurserie

**Hey, bonne lecture tout le monde !**

Drabble 55 ... Nurserie

_ James, Dumbledore nous accorde un débarras pour la chambre d'enfants

_ Génial

_ On s'y met ?

_ A quoi ?

_ A monter les lits, les faire, ranger leurs jouets ... quoi que remarque, en jouets ils n'ont qu'un doudou chacun et un tapis sonore

_ Il faudrait peut-être y remédier

_ Oui ... quand nous ne serons plus pourchassés. Imagine toi fuir avec des blocs de construction

_ On les jetterais à la figure de Voldemort !

_ Et on l'arroserait avec des pistolets à eau !

 **Alors ?**

 **Next : Gelée**

 **A demain**


	56. Gelée

**Hey, bonne lecture**

Drabble 56 ... Gelée

_ Lily, qu'est-ce que tu regardes ?

_ Tu sais, la légende dit que dans le lac de Poudlard il y a des sirènes, mais je n'avais jamais pris le temps de regarder ... mais je n'en vois pas

_ Moi si

_ Où ? Dis moi !

_ Là

 _... Il pousse la jeune femme dans l'eau ..._

_ Tu la vois maintenant ?

_ James c'est gelé sort moi de là !

_ Pourquoi ?

_ J'ai froid espèce de crétin !

 **Alors ?**

 **Next : Printemps**

 **A demain**


	57. Printemps

**Hey, bonne lecture**

Drabble 57 ... Printemps

_ Enfin le printemps, je n'en pouvait plus !

_ Dumbledore a dit qu'on pourrait retourner à la chaumière .. Voldemort ne s'est pas manifesté depuis plus de trois mois

_ Bon, si tu penses qu'on peu et si Dumbledore est d'accord, je ne vois aucune objection

_ Enfin, il est pas totalement d'accord ...

_ James !

_ Il dit seulement qu'on est irresponsables mais qu'il ne peut pas nous retenir

_ James !

_ Quoi ?

_ Tu m'exaspère !

_ Oh, ça va, pas plus que l'autre fouine

_ Chut !

 **Alors ?**

 **Next : Air libre**

 **A demain !**


	58. Air libre

**Hey, bonne lecture !**

 **Drabble 58 ... Air libre**

_ Nous voilà de retour !  
_ Sens, l'air a un goût salé !  
_ L'air de la liberté !  
_ Non, je dirais plus l'air océanique, James  
_ Oh, pour une fois que je faisais de la poésie, il fallait que tu me casses tout  
_ Toi, tu faisais de la poésie ?  
_ Parfaitement  
_ Allez, ouvre la porte, poète  
_ A vos ordres ... Lily ! Ils ont tout cassé !  
_ Oh non !

 **Alors ?**  
 **Next : Reconstruction**  
 **A demain !**


	59. Reconstruction

**Hello, si une âme charitable peut me dire si le chapitre d'avant est "réparé", je l'en remercie d'avance, désolée pour les inconvénients que ça a causé**

Drabble 59 ... Reconstruction

_ Attention, James, quand je déplace des objets en l'air il faut que tu te baisses

_ Ah oui ? Tu pourrais prévenir AVANT de faire faire voler le canapé dans la pièce

_ Tu voulais peut-être que j'utilise "Sonorus" aussi ? Je te l'ai dit et répété, attention !

_ Oh ça va ...

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

_ Recule ! J'essaye de réparer le parc des jumeaux mais il est capricieux

_ Pardon ?

_ Quand je lance "réparo" il envoie des étincelles

_ Bon, James, fait attention, je repose le parquet

_ Quoi ? AAAHHHH ils me poursuivent !

_ James, ce ne sont que des bouts de bois ensorcelés, ils ne te feront pas de mal

 **Alors ?**

 **Next : La bande au complet**

 **A demain !**


	60. La bande au complet

**Hey, bonne lecture :)**

Drabble 60 ... La bande au complet

_ Remus ! Sirius ! Ça fait plaisir de vous revoir !

_ James, Lily, où est mon adorable filleule ?

_ Elle martyrise son frère

_ Quoi ? Mon filleul ? Attends Harry, je viens te délivrer de cette tigresse

_ Bierraubeurre pour tous ?

_ Affirmatif !

_ Ah, enfin on se retrouve entre maraudeurs

_ Dis que je vous gêne !

_ À ce propos, Lily, tu es une maraudeuse toi aussi

 **Alors ?**

 **Next : Fin de soirée**

 **A demain**


	61. Fin de soirée

**Hey, bonne lecture !**

Drabble 61 ... Fin de soirée

_ Lily, tu peux me resservir ?

_ Tu t'es regardé ? A demi ivre ? Va au lit

_ Mais euh !

_ Allez, Lily !

_ Sirius, je te laisse dormir sur le canapé, Remus, dans la chambre d'ami, et toi, tu mériterais le grenier !

_ Encore un peu, il est pas tard !

_ AU LIT TOUT DE SUITE AVANT QUE JE NE M'ÉNERVE !

 **Alors ?**

 **Next : Réveil matin**

 **A demain !**


	62. Réveil matin

**Hey, bonne lecture !**

Drabble 62 ... Réveil matin

 _... Anneliese et Harry pleurent..._

_ Mhmm ... Lily !

_ Chut, j'y vais

_ Lily, j'ai mal à la tête, je veux dormir

_ C'est bien fait pour toi

_ Eh, c'est quoi ce boucan, je suis malade, ayez pitié !

_ Sirius, tu n'es pas malade, maintenant tais-toi et retourne au lit, je m'occupe de tout

_ Un lit, tu parles, un vieux cana...

_ Insulte mon canapé et je te le fais regretter toute ta vie

 **Alors ?**

 **Next : Accident**

 **A demain**


	63. Accident

**Hey, bonne lecture :)**

Drabble 63 ... Accident

_ Lily, Harry a avalé un jouet en plastique !

_ Je t'avais dit de faire attention

_ Mais ...

_ Il est comment ?

_ Euh .. mal en point

_ De quelle couleur est son visage ?!

_ Pâle, voire un peu bleu

_ Vite, frappe dans son dos, j'appelle les secours

 **Alors ?**

 **Next : Pédiatrie**

 **A demain**


	64. Pédiatrie

**Hey, bonne lecture !**

Drabble 64 ... Pédiatrie

_ Bonjour, je suis le médecin pédiatre, que lui est-il arrivé ?

_ Il a avalé un jouet, monsieur

_ Mais vous ne le surveilliez pas ?

_ Bien sûr que si, mais voyez-vous je m'échinais à lui monter des petites pièces en voiture, j'avais fait un tas à côté de moi et ...

_ Etes vous inconscient ?

_ James, tais toi, écoutez docteur, le plus important c'est de le lui enlever, après nous aurons le temps de débattre, mais je ne tiens pas à perdre mon fils parce que vous grondez mon mari pour sa négligence, d'accord ?

_ Pardon madame, vous avez raison, le petit d'abord ...

 **Vous imaginez la tête des deux, penauds ? Moi oui XD**

 **Next : Débat conscient**

 **A demain !**


	65. Débat conscient

**Hey, bonne lecture !**

Drabble 65 ... Débat conscient

_ Bien, alors je disais que vous étiez un inconscient, avant de sauver ce petit

_ Sauver ? Vous avez faillit le tuer en débattant avec moi !

_ oui, mais maintenant il est sauf

_ Qui est le plus inconscient de nous deux alors ?

_ Mais vous ! Vous n'aviez pas à le laisser jouer avec des petites pièces

_ Et vous n'aviez pas à m'insulter alors qu'il était en pleine souffrance !

_ Moi je dis que vous êtes tous les deux cinquante cinquante. Bien, maintenant rentrons, James

 **Alors ? Vous prenez quel parti dans ce débat ? XD Moi, celui de James**

 **Next : Institutrice**

 **A demain !**


	66. Institutrice

**Hey, bonne lecture !**

Drabble 66 ... Institutrice

_ Ils ont besoin d'une institutrice remplaçante, c'est seulement pour une semaine !

_ Mais Lily, s'il nous retrouve ? Je ne peux pas te ...

_ Est-ce qu'un jour tu vas enfin comprendre que je suis une grande fille capable de se débrouiller ?

_ Je m'inquiète aussi pour les jumeaux, imagine ils deviennent orphelins !

_ Pourquoi le deviendraient-ils ?

_ Si on meurs

_ On ne va pas mourir, tu arrêtes maintenant, j'y vais, à ce soir

 **Alors ?**

 **Next : Embrouille**

 **A demain !**


	67. Embrouilles

**Hey, bonne lecture :)**

Drabble 67 ... Embrouilles

_ Harry, s'il te plaît, évite de jouer avec ma baguette quand maman n'est pas là ...

_ Pouquoi ?

_ Parce que ... parce que. Et on dit ''pouRquoi''

_ Pouquoi ?

_ Parce que, allez, fais un effort. Non, Anneliese, revient, il pleut des cordes, reste ici

_ Pleut ?

_ Oui, pleut

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Ah, merci ma puce. Euh ... il pleut parce ... parce que le prince des nuages en a décidé ainsi... s'il pouvait accélérer le temps aussi... Lily, j'ai besoin de toi

 **Alors ?**

 **Next : Surprise**

 **A demain**


	68. Surprise

**Hey, bonne lecture !**

Drabble 68 ... Surprise

_ James, Anneliese a dit son premier mot !

_ Bah, depuis longtemps

_ Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?

_ Oui, ça fait un mois maintenant, mais on voulait te faire la surprise

_ Mais ...

_ Si ça peut te rassurer, le premier mot qu'elle a dit c'est ''maman''

_ Je te hais, James Potter

_ Tu me l'as déjà dit il y a une heure quand j'ai renversé le café sur la nappe

_ Eh bien ce n'est qu'un rappel

 **Alors ?**

 **Next : Jetez l'ancre**

 **A demain**


	69. Jetez l'ancre

**Hey, bonne lecture !**

Drabble 69 ... Jetez l'ancre

_ Lily, tu as vu, on peut louer un bateau

_ Euh ... non

_ Quoi non ?

_ Avec toi, c'est trop risqué

_ Mais non, je sais nager !

_ Je n'ai aucun doute là-dessus

_ Mais alors ?

_ Alors ? Mais tu es capable de tout ! On peut s'attendre à des catastrophes en série quand tu es là !

_ Non, et si tu parles du jour où le chien de la voisine est mort, ce n'était pas moi !

_ Pourtant c'était ta botte en caoutchouc qu'il a reçu sur la tête !

_ Il avait peut-être aboyé un peu trop fort ce jour là ...

 **Alors ?**

 **Next : Rivage**

 **A demain**


	70. Rivage

**Hey, bonne lecture !**

Drabble 70 ... Rivage

_ Dis moi Lily, ça fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas eut de moment à nous, et vu que la baby-sitter est là, on peut pousser le pied jusqu'à la mer

_ Oui si tu veux

_ Chouette !

_ Oh, James, pas la peine d'hurler comme ça !

_ J'ai beau te voir tous les jours, j'ai l'impression qu'on n'est jamais assez ensembles

_ Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais ?

_ Hum ... T'embrasser !

 _... Il l'embrasse..._

_ Tu m'avais manqué ma Lily jolie

_ A moi aussi

 **Alors ? Je trouvais que ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne les avait pas vus que tous les deux**

 **Next : Lessive**

 **A demain**


	71. Lessive

**Hey, bonne lecture :)**

Drabble 71 ... Lessive

_ James, je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?

_ Pardon ?

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec le produit vaisselle ?

_ Ah ... c'est le produit ...

_ Vaisselle, oui, pourquoi ?

_ Zut, j'aurais dû m'en douter

_ Qu'est-ce que tu as fabriqué ?

_ Rien, j'ai seulement voulu faire la lessive ...

_ QUOI ?

_ Je crois que les jumeaux pleurent !

 **Alors ?**

 **Next : Fourmi en vue !**

 **A demain**


	72. Fourmi en vue

**Hey, bonne lecture !**

Drabble 72 ... Fourmi en vue

_ James ... il y a un tas de fourmi !

_ Oui je sais, j'ai renversé du sucre

_ Et tu ne l'as pas ramassé ?

_ De quoi ?

_ Le sucre !

_ Ah ... non j'ai pas eu le temps, elles se sont jetées dessus

_ Qui ?

_ Les fourmis !

_ J'en peux plus

 **Alors ?**

 **Next : Cours magistrale**

 **A demain**


	73. Cours magistral

**Hello, désolée pour hier je pensais avoir le temps de poster et le temps m'a joué un mauvais tour. Bonne lecture !**

Drabble 73 ... Cours magistral

_ Alors, James, passons maintenant au ménage

_ Oh

_ J'y tiens, alors pour ranger, tu utilise le sort de rangement, mais pour laver tu fait la méthode manuelle

_ C'est à dire ?

_ Tu prends les produits d'entretien

_ Mais comment je les reconnaît, moi ?

_ James, bon sang, il y a des étiquettes dessus !

_ Oui ma Lily jolie, je veux bien, seulement je t'assure que ça va finir en catastrophe

_ Non, si tu suis le protocole en quinze pages que je te donne, il n'y aura pas de soucis

 **Alors ?**

 **Next : Sortie familiale**

 **A demain !**


	74. Sortie familiale

**Hello, bonne lecture !**

Drabble 74 ... Sorte familiale

_ James, tu es prêt ?

_ Oui

_ Bon, on peut y aller

_ J'ai hâte d'y être

_ Les enfants aussi, sans compter que j'adore ça moi aussi

_ Oui mais rends toi compte de ce que c'est pour un animagi, visiter un zoo

_ Euh ...

_ Les pauvres, j'ai hâte de les aider

_ Les ... aider ?

_ Oui

_ Qu'est-ce que tu as en tête ?

_ Oh, tu verras bien

 **Alors ?**

 **Next : Zoo**

 **A demain**


	75. Zoo

**Hey, petite dédicace à Rose-Eliade, si elle passe par là**

Drabble 75 ... Zoo

_ James, tu as vu, on aurait dit Severus !

_ Où ça ma chérie, tu as dû rêver

_ Oui sûrement

_ Aller, viens. Oui Anneliese, tu as vu la jolie girafe ?

...

_ Pourquoi tu voulais qu'on fasse cet enclos le dernier ?

_ Avec Harry, on a une petite surprise, hein mon chéri ? Un vrai sorcier avant l'heure

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, James ?

_ Oh trois fois rien ..

_ Viens ma chérie ... qu'est-ce que .. QUOI ? Severus, mais ... mais il est ...

_ Dans la cage aux lions, j'étais sûr que tu allais adorer

 **Alors ?**

 **Next : Pas toucher !**

 **A demain**


	76. Pas toucher

**Hey, bonne lecture !**

Drabble 76 ... Pas toucher !

_ Lily, je peux prendre ...

_ Non, n'y touche pas

_ Mais pourquoi ?

_ La colle met du temps à agir

_ S'il te plaît !

_ Pas touche !

_ Mais juste une minute

_ Toi pas toucher livre avant dix minutes sinon encore casser, compris ?

_ Oui, moi avoir compris

_ Génial !

 **Alors ?**

 **Next : Course à pieds**

 **A demain**


	77. Course à pieds

**Hello, bonne lecture !**

Drabble 77 ... Course à pieds

_ Allez, James, ça te fera du bien

_ Non, je ne veux pas !

_ Quel enfant, si je te dis que tu aimeras !

_ Courir ? Sans but ? Tu plaisantes ! Je vais m'ennuyer !

_ Bon alors je te propose un truc, tu viens courir ... et je te promet que tu pourras aller avec les deux autres maraudeurs demain

_ Promis ?

_ Promis ... on fait la course ?

 **Alors ?**

 **Next : Souffle sans souffle**

 **A demain**


	78. Souffle sans souffle

**Hey, annonce, annonce ... demain et même samedi, je ne pourrais pas poster, désolée, bonne lecture**

Drabble 78 ... Souffle sans souffle

_ Alors, ça va ? C'était bien non ?

_ Non ! ... Je ... je vais ... mourir ! Mon souffle n'a plus de souffle !

_ le sport te rends philosophe maintenant ?

_ Non .. mais ... mes poumons soufflent ... de l'air sans air ...

_ Si tu veux

_ Je vais cracher mes ... poumons !

_ Mais non, respire, bois un coup, et pense à ce soir

_ Ah oui, je ne peux pas mourir, je ne vais pas louper les maraudeurs

 **James n'est absolument pas intéressé XD**

 **Next : Collectif**

 **A ... dimanche ? Passez un bon week-end !**


	79. Collectif

**Hello, merci d'avoir été patientes, bonne lecture !**

Drabble 79 ... Collectif

_ James, qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?

_ Soif !

_ Quoi ?

_ Soif !

_ Donne lui à boire Sirius

_ Bah alors mon vieux ?

_ Veux plus ... courir ...

_ Courir ? Lily t'as forcé à courir ?

_ Oui

_ Oh, ce n'est que ça, James, tu me fais pitié

_ Rigole, Sirius, demain je vous emmène tous les trois, je parie que tu ne tiendras pas deux minutes

_ Lily ? Je relève le pari !

_ Moi non, je vous regarderais

_ Remus !

 **Alors ?**

 **Next : Dégringolade**

 **A demain**


	80. Dégringolade

**Hello, que d'excuse à vous faire pour mon retard, je suis vraiment désolée, bonne lecture !**

Drabble 80 ... Dégringolade

_ Lily ... peut ... pause ... te plaît !

_ Qu'est-ce que tu dis Sirius ?

_ Pause ! ... Veut ... pause !

_ Mais non, encore un kilomètre et c'est réglé

_ Peut plus ...

 _... Sirius fait un mauvais pas, trébuche et dégringole dans un fossé..._

_ AÏE !

_ Sirius ?

 **Alors ?**

 **Next : Secours**

 **A demain**


	81. Secours

**Hello, bonne lecture !**

Drabble 81 ... Secours

_ Sirius, relève toi !

_ Peux plus ...

_ Patmol, dépêche avant que je ne lance Remus à tes trousses, tu n'es pas métamorphosé

_ Très drôle Cornedrue

_ Sirius, écoutes Lily et met-toi debout

_ Je me suis cassé la jambe et je suis sûr d'avoir un poumon perforé

_ Quel acteur, venez, on va boire une bierraubeurre

_ Faux-frères ! Attendez moi !

_ Tiens, tu marches maintenant ? Et ton poumon ?

 **Alors ?**

 **Next : Tata Mary**

 **A demain !**


	82. Tata Mary

**Hello, je suis désolée, avec le bac qui approche et les révisions qui vont finir par me rendre folle, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour publier, donc le mois de mai ainsi que le mois de juin risquent d'êtres assez aléatoires au niveau publication, je m'en excuse d'avance. Bonne lecture !**

Drabble 82 ... Tata Mary

_ Lily ! Tu n'as pas changé ! Où est mon adorable filleul ?

_ Sûrement avec sa soeur

_ Chouette, salut James !

_ Mary ?

_ Harry, mon petit chou, comment vas-tu ?

_ Tu as fait du balai ?

_ Pour venir ? Oui, j'ai voler sur mon nouveau nimbus, il est magnifique, tu veux faire un tour ?

_ Mary, je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée, j'interdis à James de le faire, il pourrait ...

_ James, tu n'as encore pas fait voler ton fils ? Allez, viens, tu le prends sur ton balai et on fait une petite course de tortue ?

 **Voilà, tata Mary toujours autant ... elle-même, un peu contaminée par Sirius depuis Poudlard, mais bon ^^**

 **Next : Tornade**

 **A ... a ?**


	83. Tornade

**Hey, bonne lecture !**

Drabble 83 ... Tornade

_ Lily, pourquoi tu ne veux pas qu'on fasse du balai ?

_ Tu peux en faire, Mary, mais pas Harry

_ Bon... et si on le fait voler sur le canapé ?

_ Hors de question

_ Et on peut faire voler le chat ?

_ Quel chat ?

_ Le chat de James

_ Quel chat de James ?

_ Son chat !

_ JAMES POTTER, RAPPLIQUE ICI TOUT DE SUITE !

 **Alors ?**

 **Next : Chat alors !**

 **A demain si je peux**


	84. Chat alors !

**Hello, bonne lecture**

Drabble 84 ... Chat alors !

_ James, tu as un chat ?

_ Un chat ?

_ Un chat !

_ Ah, un chat !

_ Oui, un chat, tu en as un ?

_ Quoi ?

_ Un chat !

_ Tu veux un chat ?

_ Non, toi tu en as un !

_ Chat alors

_ Ne te moques pas de moi !

_ Mais si tu veux un chat, il faut le dire, j'en ai justement un ...

_ Chat ?

_ Chat oui lors !

 **Alors ?**

 **Next : Joli coup**

 **A demain !**


	85. Joli coup

**Hello, bonne lecture ! ^^**

Drabble 85 ... Joli coup

_ Lily, au sujet du chat ..

_ James, on en reparlera à la maison, là il fait beau, on fait des courses, et ... Oh le crétin !

_ Moi ?

_ Non ... ESPÈCE D'IDIOT? CA T'AMUSE DE VOIR UNE FILLE EN SHORT ? TU VEUX UN SUPPLÉMENT ?

_ Pourquoi pas, la rouquine

 _...Lily frappe le *** ..._

_ Joli coup ma Lily jolie

_ Je ne suis pas une vache qu'on vend sur le marché, compris ? Je suis une femme ! Et si tu n'as pas encore compris je peux encore te donner un aperçu de mes coups de pieds et de mes gifles ! Pauvre type !

 **Et voilà, une revendication de Lily mais tirée d'expérience personnelle, et je répète, une fille n'est PAS du bétail qu'on peut détailler grossièrement du regard !**

 **Next : Idée de génie**

 **A demain**


	86. Idée de génie

**Hey, bonne lecture !**

Drabble 86 ... Idée de génie

_ Lily, j'ai une idée de génie, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point !

_ Comme tu n'es pas un génie, je doute de ton idée

_ Si on garde le chat que j'ai trouvé l'autre jour, si je promets qu'il ne volera plus les chaussettes, si je le nourris moi-même ...

_ Je confirme mes doutes, ton idée n'est pas celle d'un génie. Quant à cette histoire de chaussettes, rassure moi, ce n'est pas TON chat qui a volé mes chaussettes bleues ?

_ Euh ...

_ Et qui a mordu et griffé le doudou d'Anneliese ?

_ Bah ...

_ JAMES POTTER !

_ Oui, c'est bien moi

 **Alors ?**

 **Next : Atelier couture**

 **A demain**


	87. Atelier couture

**Bien le bonjour, bonne lecture par la même occasion :)**

Drabble 87 ... Atelier de couture

_ Tu blagues ?

_ J'ai l'air ?

_ Lily, je ne sais pas comment faire, rend moi au moins ma baguette !

_ Non, ton chat a abîmé le doudou d'Anneliese, assume et répare-le

_ Mais comment ?

_ Recouds-le !

_ Avec quoi ?

_ Du fil et une aiguille, idiot

 **Alors ? On aide James à faire son ouvrage, ou on regarde ?**

 **Next : Babillages**

 **A demain !**


	88. Babillages

**Hello, désolée du retard, bonne lecture**

Drabble 88 ... Babillages

_ Lily, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

_ Chut ! Viens, écoute

_ Quoi ?

_ Tu n'entends pas ?

_ Nanise, veut le cheval !

_ Non, tu as un balai

_ Mais veut le cheval !

_ Tiens ..

_ Je reconnais bien là mon fils, son charme opère déjà !

_ James !

_ Par contre je le plains, parce que ''Nanise'' ne va pas se laisser appeler comme ça bien longtemps

 **Alors ?**

 **Next : Puzzles**

 **A demain !**


	89. Puzzles

**Hello, bonne lecture !**

Drabble 89 ... Puzzles

_ Pas ici, crétin, là !

_ Anneliese, ne parle pas comme ça à ton frère !

_ Mais il veut pas mettre la pièce là où elle va !

_ Attends, je viens vous aider, James, viens aussi, ça peut être drôle

... _Une heure plus tard_...

_ Pas là, andouille, ici !

_ Maman, parle pas comme ça à papa, c'est pas poli !

_ Euh ...

_ J'adore mes enfants !

 **Vous voyez James se tordre de rire ? Moi oui XD**

 **Next : Répondeur**

 **A demain**


	90. Répondeur

**Hello, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais les reviews ne s'affichent pas, et pourtant ma messagerie me dit que j'en ai, désolée si je ne réponds pas, dès que je les vois je vous le dis**

Drabble 90 ... Répondeur

_ Tiens, James, tu peux prendre le téléphone et faire le répondeur ? Il n'a aucune présentation

_ Comment ça marche ce machin ?

_ Prends le mode d'emploi, sous la table, je vais faire manger les enfants

_ Bon .. Alors je dois dire ce que je veux ?

_ Non, tu dis qu'on n'est pas là et qu'on rapellera dès que possible

_ Qui ça ?

_ Mais ceux qui laissent des messages !

_ Bon ... Allô ? Allô ? Lily, il n'y a personne !

 **Alors ?**

 **Next : Référence**

 **A demain**


	91. Référence

**Hello, je ne vois toujours pas les reviews je suis vraiment désolée, bonne lecture !**

Drabble 91 ... Référence

_ Lily, on peut avoir une télé ?

_ Tu te moques de moi ?

_ Non, je suis sérieux, même Sirius en a une !

_ Depuis quand Sirius est une référence ?

_ Même Remus

_ Vraiment ?

_ Il dit qu'il y a plein de programmes super intéressants !

_ Tu permet que je vérifie ?

_ Quoi ?

_ Ce que tu viens de me dire... donne moi deux secondes et le téléphone je te prie

 **Alors ?**

 **Next : Vérification**

 **A demain !**


	92. Vérification

**Hello, je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard, bonne lecture**

Drabble 92 ... Vérification

_ Merci Remus ... non, ça va aller ... oui, je lui dirais ... a plus

_ Alors ?

_ Alors ?

_ Ben, alors ?

_ Alors, James Potter, je suis la femme d'un incroyable manipulateur, pour ne pas dire menteur

_ Ah bon ?

_ Remus n'a pas de télé, arrête ton char

_ Mais, ma Lily, on sera sages !

_ On ?

_ Euh ... les enfants et moi

 **Alors ?**

 **Next : Jardin**

 **A demain**


	93. jardin

**Hello, bonne lecture :)**

Drabble 93 ... Jardin

_ C'est bien Harry, prend le ballon, tu peux !

_ Veux pas

_ Pourquoi ?

_ L'est trop haut

_ Mais non, andouille, monte ici et attrape le

_ Anneliese !

_ James ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

_ Notre fille tient de toi, elle intelligente, trop intelligente, même

 **Alors ?**

 **Next : Anniversaire**

 **A demain**


	94. Anniversaire

**Hey, bonne lecture !**

Drabble 94 ... Anniversaire

_ Happy birthday to you !

_ James ?

_ Je m'entraînne pour demain

_ Demain ?

_ C'est l'anniversaire des jumeaux et je veux être au top

_ Oui, si tu veux, mais comme tout le monde chantera ...

_ Ah mais oui, il faut que j'appelle Sirius, on va répéter !

_ Répétez ailleurs alors, mais pas dehors, je ne tiens pas à voir la pluie arriver

 **Alors ? Oui, je vous explique, je pensais fêter leur anniversaire comme l'année dernière, or je me suis perdue dans le temps et dans les mois, donc je ne sais pas bien quel âge ils ont, je suis désolée, je me suis perdue moi-même. Je penche pour fêter leurs deux ou trois ans, dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez**

 **Next : Beautiful day**

 **A demain**


	95. Beautiful day

**Hello, je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de retours, mais du coup voici la solution proposée, bonne lecture ;)**

Drabble 95 ... Beautiful day

_ James ?

_ Hum ?

_ Tu es réveillé ?

_ TU m'as réveillé

_ Tu imagines il y a trois ans ?

_ Quoi ?

_ La naissance des jumaux

_ Ah ... oui, tu m'avais viré de la salle d'acouchement

_ Tu l'avais cherché !

 **Alors ?**

 **Next : Gâteau**

 **A demain**


	96. Gâteau

**Hello, bonne lecture !**

Drabble 96 ... Gâteau

_ James, où est le gâteau ?

_ Le gâteau ? Quel gâteau ?

_ Le gâteau d'anniversaire des jumeaux, que j'ai fait hier

_ Ah, celui au chocolat ?

_ Il n'y en n'avait pas trente-six

_ Zut

_ Quoi ?

_ Bah ...

_ Non

_ Quoi ?

_ Tu n'as pas fait ça ?

_ Quoi ?

_ Ce que je pense

_ Tu penses quoi ?

_ Tu as mangé le gâteau ?

_ Pas tout seul

_ mais encore ?

 **Elle l'étripe maintenant ou elle attend ?**

 **Next : Mariage enterré**

 **A demain !**


	97. Mariage enterré

**Hello, MERCI POUR LES DEUX CENT REVIEWS, enfin maintenant 206, merci beaucoup, vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point ça ait chaud au coeur d'en recevoir, et combien ça encourage, merci encore**

Drabble 97 ... Mariage enterré

_ Allô, Lily ?

_ Non, c'est James

_ C'est Petunia à l'appareil, je ne pourrais pas venir à l'anniversaire des jumeaux

_ Oui je m'en doutais

_ J'ai une raison sérieuse, il y a un enterrement dans la famille de Vernon nous avons été prévenus ce matin pour cet après-midi

_ Ils ont du beaucoup douter alors

_ Qu'est-ce que tu as dis, l'anormal ?

_ Moi ? Oh, rien, bon mariage !

_ C'est un enterrement, crétin !

_ Ah bon ?

 **Alors ?**

 **Next : Happy Birthday**

 **A demain !**


	98. Happy Birthday

**Hello, bonne lecture :)**

Drabble 98 ... Happy birthday

_ Joyeux anniversaire !

_ Merci

_ Mais pas toi andouille

_ Anneliese, vous êtes nés les même jour

_ Je sais, mais ce n'est pas seulement lui

_ Oui, mais il a le droit de remercier. Et ne l'appelle pas "Andouille"

_ Pourquoi ? C'en est une non ?

_ La digne fille de sa mère

_ Minerva ? Vous prenez son parti ? Et moi et Harry, hein ?

_ C'est ma filleule, James, vous êtes un ancien étudiant que j'ai trop souvent vu

 **Alors ?**

 **Next : Roulez roulez**

 **A demain**


	99. Roulez roulez

**Hello, bonne lecture, bon week-end, bonnes révisions à ceux qui comme moi passent le bac cette année**

Drabble 99 ... Roulez roulez

_ Des patins à roulettes ? C'est quoi ?

_ Met-les comme des chaussures, on verra après. Harry, tu veux de l'aide ?

_ Non, ça va

_ J'en fais quoi maintenant ... AAAAAAHHHHHHH

_ Anneliese ?

_ Elle a glissé

_ Pas étonnant, avec ces patins .. c'est facile, tiens moi la main, tu peux y arriver .. Bravo ma chérie !

_ Harry, dépêche toi un peu, on va perdre la course

_ D'accord ...

_ Non, Harry, tourne ! TOURNE !

 **Je vous laisse imaginer la suite ;)**

 **Next : Maman**

 **A demain**


	100. Maman

**Hey, bonne lecture :)**

Drabble 100 ... Maman

_ Maman ?

_ Oui ma chérie ?

_ Je t'aime

_ Moi aussi, Anneliese, mais pourquoi pleures-tu ?

_ J'ai peur qu'on soit séparés ou qu'on meurt

_ Et pourquoi est-ce que ça arriverait ?

_ Parce que vous avez parlé de Vomort et qu'il est très méchant

_ On en reparlera plus tard, mais tu n'as rien à craindre, on fera tout pour que ça n'arrive pas. Et la prochaine fois n'écoute pas aux portes

_ Tu veux bien me raconter une histoire ?

_ Si tu veux, retourne au lit, j'arrive

_ L'andouille aussi ?

_ Anneliese !

 **Alors ?**

 **Next : Conte**

 **A demain**


	101. Conte

**Hello, j'espère que vous allez bien, bonne lecture**

Drabble 101 ... Conte

_ Que voulez-vous que je vous raconte ?

_ Toi et papa

_ Si tu veux mon chéri. Alors, nous étions à Poudlard ..

_ On ira un jour ?

_ Oui Anneliese, tu iras, et ton frère aussi

_ Maman, tu crois qu'on est des sorciers ?

_ Oui, j'en suis fermement convaincue, Harry. Bon, je continue ?

_ Oui !

_ Votre papa était un sacré clown, et je le détestais, il a mit sept ans pour me convaincre qu'il était la meilleure chose qui puisse m'arriver...

_ Et tu y crois ?

_ James ?

_ J'écoute depuis tout à l'heure

_ Oui, j'y crois

 **Alors ?**

 **Next : Frayeur**

 **A demain**


	102. Frayeur

**Hey, bonne lecture :)**

Drabble 102 ... Frayeur

_ Lily !

_ Quoi ?

_ Je viens de me faire la peur de ma vie

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

_ J'avais cru voir un mangemort

_ Et ?

_ C'était un corbeau

_ Euh ...

_ Mais je le voyais me suivre !

_ Ce n'était pas un animagi ?

_ Zut !

_ Quoi ?

_ Je ne lui ai pas demandé

 **Alors ?**

 **Next : Renforts**

 **A demain !**


	103. Renforts

**Hey, j'ai (enfin) réussit à écrire ce drabble parmi toutes les coupures internet. J'espère que personne n'est trop inondé, bonne lecture**

Drabble 103 ... Renforts

_ Oui Lily, on arrive, promis

_ Merci Remus. James ! Aide moi, il faut mettre les enfants à l'abri

_ Où ça ?

_ Dans la cave, vite, c'est le seul endroit où personne ne peut transplaner

_ Anneliese, harry, debout, vite !

_ Maman !

_ Je suis là Anneliese, ne pleure pas

_ Tu avais promis ... on ne devait pas être en dangers ... maman !

_ Je sais ma chérie, je suis désolée. Suis moi, vite, il faut rejoindre James et Harry

_ On est là ! Vite Lily, va rejoindre James à la cave

_ Mais ...

_ On ne veut pas que vos enfants soient orphelins, dépêche toi, on vous couvre

 **Alors ?**

 **Next : Confinés**

 **A demain**


	104. Confinés

**Hey, j'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop inondés, bonne lecture**

Drabble 104 ... Confinés

_ Lily ...

_ Chut !

_ Mais

_ Plus bas !

_ Pourquoi ?

_ A ton avis ? On ne doit pas se faire repérer, crétin !

_ Maman ?

_ Anneliese, ne parle pas, s'il te plaît

_ Oui mais .. tu dis que je ne peux pas appeler Harry "andouille", mais tu traites papa de "crétin"

_ Elle est intelligente notre fille, n'est-ce pas Lily ?

 **Alors ?**

 **Next : Belle étoile**

 **A demain**


	105. Belle étoile

**Hello, bon courage à tous ceux qui sont inondés, bonne lecture**

Drabble 105 ... Belle étoile

_ On va dormir où, Lily ?

_ Dehors

_ Mais ..

_ Mais quoi ? Tu ne crois quand même pas qu'on va embêter l'ordre pour qu'ils surveillent la maison pendant qu'on dort ? Et puis ce sera plus simple pour fuir

_ Maman ?

_ Oui mon trésor ?

_ Fait froid

_ Je sais, mais avec ta soeur vous allez partager une couverture, ne t'inquiète pas

...

_ Rends moi la couette, l'andouille !

_ J'ai froid

_ Moi aussi figure toi, passe moi un bout

...

_ Lily ?

_ Hum ?

_ J'adore nos enfants

 **Alors ?**

 **Next : Système D**

 **A demain**


	106. Système D

**Hello, bonne lecture ! (et bon courage aux inondés)**

Drabble 106 ... Système D

_ Lily, j'ai faim

_ Ne fais pas de bruit

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Tu vas réveiller les enfants

_ Et ?

_ C'est déjà pas mal

_ Non, ce n'est pas suffisant pour me faire taire

_ Parce que je n'ai rien à manger ... à moins que ..

_ je n'aime pas ce regard, Lily

_ Tu vas rire ... Accio Nourriture de Pétunia

_ Oh, Lily, quand même ! Oh, un gâteau au chocolat, j'en rêvais !

 **Alors ?**

 **Next : Débarquement**

 **A demain**


	107. Débarquement

**Hello, bonne lecture !**

Drabble 107 ... Débarquement

 _...Lily frappe à une porte..._

_ Oui, c'est pour ... Lily ?

_ Non, le pape, pour te servir. Oui c'est moi, qui veux-tu que ce soit

_ Mais ...

_ Qu'est-ce qu'on fait tous là ? On débarque chez toi

_ De quel droit ?

_ En même temps on te rends ton placard, par contre le gâteau au chocolat a disparu, mais c'est tout

_ On peut entrer, Pétunia ? Les enfants sont épuisés, s'il te plaît ! Même Lily sera sage, promis, aide nous

_ Tunie, je t'assure, j'aurais fais exactement la même chose pour toi

_ Bon ... Entrez ...

 **Alors ?**

 **Next : Cohabitation**

 **A demain**


	108. Cohabitation

**Hello, bonne lecture**

Drabble 108 ... Cohabitation

_ Cette cahmbre est libre

_ Pour nous quatre ?

_ Oui, tu vois une autre pièce dans le coin ? A moins que tu ne veuilles le placard à balai ?

_ Bonne idée !

_ Non, James, elle parle de balais pour nettoyer

_ Ah

_ Ici on sera très bien, merci Tunie

_ Je ... Ne comptez pas sur moi pour vous faire à manger

_ Je préparerais les repas quand vous irez travailler, ne t'inquiète pas

_ Il faut que j'aille l'annoncer à Vernon, à plus tard

 **Alors ?**

 **Next : Dudley**

 **A demain**


	109. Dudley

**Hello, désolée pour hier, je suis en période d'examens ^^ Bonne lecture**

Drabble 109 ... Dudley

_ Dudley mon ange, reste avec ta tante et ton oncle, maman va travailler

_ Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui, ça va aller

_ Merci, Potter, mais même si j'en veux à ma soeur, c'est plutôt à elle que je le confie

...

_ Maman !

_ Mon Dudley chéri, tu as passé une bonne journée ?

_ Anneliese m'a triaté de je ne sais pas trop quoi, mais sinon avec Harry on a fait du balai

_ Quoi ? Tu as fais le ménage ? Oh c'est très bien ça !

_ Mais non !

_ Dudley, tu as vu, il y a un papillon

_ Potter ?

_ Oui ?

 **Alors ?**

 **Next : Hoquet**

 **A demain**


	110. Hoquet

**Hello, bonne lecture :)**

Drabble 110 ... Hoquet

_ Lily, tout va bien ?

_ * _Hips*_ Non, j'ai le hoquet depuis tout à l'heure !

_ Ma pauvre, bois un verre d'eau ?

_ J'ai déj...* _Hips*_ J'ai déjà tout essayé

_ Ah ... Et si on lançait Dudley par la fenêtre ?

_ NNNNOOOOOONNNN !

_ Tu vois, il est partit

_ Qui ?

_ Ton hoquet

_ Ah, oui ... * _Hips*_

_ Non, là ça s'appelle de la triche

 **Franchement, avouez, les crises de hoquet sont une véritable torture**

 **Next : Soeurs**

 **A demain**


	111. Soeurs

**Hey, bonne lecture**

Drabble 111 ... Soeurs

_ Lily .. je ... j'aimerais te parler

_ Oui, bien sûr

_ Je suis désolée

_ De quoi ?

_ De tout ... tout ce que je t'ai fait endurer .. tu comprends, j'aurais tellement aimé te ressembler, être aussi ... "intéressante" que toi

_ Que moi ? Mais .. Pétunia, tu n'es quand même pas en train de me dire ...

_ Que j'aurais aimé être aussi anormale que toi ? Non. Mais rester auprès de toi ? Oui. J'ai perdu ma soeur le jour où tu as découvert que tu allais partir à ton école.

 **Alors ?**

 **Next : Retrouvailles**

 **A demain**


	112. Retrouvailles

**Hey, bonne lecture**

Drabble 112 ... Retrouvailles

_ James, si tu savais ... je me sens tellement heureuse !

_ Ta soeur te manqauit à ce point ?

_ Je ne m'en n'était pas rendue compte ... mais oui

_ Bon, à mon tour alors

_ De quoi ?

_ D'avoir des "retrouvailles"

_ Avec qui ?

_ Vernon, autant faire ami-ami si on est obligés de se supporter longtemps

 **Alors ?**

 **Next : Anneliese**

 **A demain**


	113. Anneliese

**Hello, bonne lecture**

Drabble 113 ... Anneliese

_ Lily ?!

_ Quoi ?

_ Ta fille !

_ Quoi ?

_ Mais ... mais elle mord !

_ Anneliese ?

\- Viens voir maman, mon Dudley d'amour

_ Anneliese, expliqe toi

_ J'ai rien fait, il a dit que j'étais qu'une fille et que je ne pouvais pas jouer avec lui et Harry, j'ai voulu lui prouver le contraire

_ C'est bien ma chérie

_ Mais enfin .. Lily ?

_ Quoi ? Elle est parfaite ma fille !

 **Alors ?**

 **Next : Cuisiniers**

 **A demain**


	114. Cuisiniers

**Toutes mes pensées vont aux victimes de l'attaque d'Orlando**

Drabble 114 ... Cuisiniers

_ James, j'ai une idée du tonnerre

_ Aïe

_ Tu as bien dis que tu voulais te rapprocher de Vernon ?

_ Peut-être ..; il y a longtemps ...

_ Non, pas longtemps. Eh bien je te propose un défi

_ Oui ?

_ Vous allez cuisiner pour tout le monde demain soir, d'ac ?

_ Euh ... Avec lui ?

_ Oui, et SANS magie, je sens qu'on va rire

_ Pas moi

 **Alors ?**

 **Next : Chaos culinaire**

 **A demain**


	115. Chaos culinaire

**Mes pensées aux proches des victimes de cette nuit**

Drabble 115 ... Chaos culinaire

_ Comment on met du beurre en pommade ?

_ Met le toi sur le visage

_ Bonne idée Vermine

_ A ton service, potiron. Et ça veut dire quoi 'bain-marie' ?

_ Euh .. va le mettre dans la baignoire, avec de l'eau chaude

_ Génial, on en aura plus alors !

_ Dis, après, il faudra nettoyer les tâches sur les murs

\- C'est vrai que du chocolat au plafond et de la confiture sur les murs c'est pas top

 **Alors ?**

 **Next : Degâts**

 **A .. samedi ? (Bac ^^)**


	116. Dégâts

**Hey ! Bonne lecture**

Drabble 116 ... Dégâts

_ Lily, je peux te parler

_ Oui bien sûr

_ Il faut que tu nous aide

_ A faire quoi ?

_ Nettoyer le plafond .. et les murs .. et les enfants

_ Que .. quoi ?

_ On a un peu mis la pagaille, mais ça valait le coup, le gâteau est super bon, on vous en a mis une part de côté

 **Elle l'étripe maintenant ou tout de suite ?**

 **Next : Jeux de société**

 **A demain**


	117. Jeux de société

**Hey, bonne lecture :)**

Drabble 117 ... Jeux de société

_ James, tu veux jouer avec les enfants et moi ?

_ Oui bien sûr, à quoi ?

_ Aux cartes

_ Oh non, pas une belotte, pas une bataille, c'est long et c'est pénible

_ Je pensais à un concours de château de cartes

_ Oh chouette !

...

_ Papa, t'as pas le droit de souffler sur le mien !

_ Ma chérie, dans la vie, il ne faut pas faire confiance aux gens

_ James !

_ D'accord papa, prends ça ...

 _* Anneliese prends la baguette de Lily et parvient à créer une bourrasque de vent concentrée uniquement sur le jeu de James*_

_ J'ai retenu la leçon, hein papa ?

 **Alors ?**

 **Next : La vie devant nous**

 **A demain**


	118. La vie devant nous

**Hey, bonne lecture**

Drabble 118 ... La vie devant nous

_ Lily, ce matin j'ai pensé à un truc merveilleux

_ Quoi donc ?

_ On a la vie devant nous ! J'avais le sentiment d'être immortel

_ Eh bien laisse moi rectifier quelque chose

_ Hein ?

_ On a l'été devant nous avant de voir nos enfants partir à l'école

_ Eh bien voilà, quand MOI je fais de la poésie, tu casses tout

 **Alors ?**

 **Next : Conseil de famille**

 **A demain**


	119. Conseil de famille

**Plus qu'une épreuve, une, et je suis en vacances ! Bonne lecture ^^**

Drabble 119 ... Conseil de famille

_ Assied toi Sirius, tu veux un café ?

_ Non, merci, mais si tu as une bierraubeurre, James ?

_ Yep. mais ne dis rien à Lily, hein

_ Sirius, quel plaisir de te voir !

_ Lily, tu as l'air en pleine forme

_ J'ai tellement hâte de savoir ce qu'on va devenir

_ Dumbledore pense que vous êtes en sécurité ici

_ Ah .. je pensais .. je pensais qu'on pourrait ressortir au grand jour

_ Non, pas encore Lily, mais bientôt, promis

_ Si seulement

_ A la rentrée des enfants, vous irez dans un autre village, et là vous pourrez revivre

 **Alors ?**

 **Next : Fêlure**

 **A demain**


	120. Fêlure

**Hello, bonne lecture :)**

Drabble 120 ... Fêlure

_ Lily, je ne peux plus t'héberger

_ Mais .. attends, qu'est-ce qui te prends ?

_ On cours des risques, nous aussi, et je ne veux pas ça pour Dudley

_ Tu crois que je veux ça pour Harry et Anneliese peut-être ?

_ Non, bien sûr, mais ...

_ Mais ta petite personne est plus importante à tes yeux. Et moi qui croyais ... peu importe

_ Je suis désolée

_ Tu semble l'être, en effet, laisse moi rire Pétunia

 **Alors ?**

 **Next : Forgive me**

 **A demain**


	121. Forgive me

**Hey, bonne lecture**

Drabble 121 ... Forgive me

_ James, fais tes bagages

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Nous sommes virés

_ D'où ?

_ D'ici andouille !

_ Alors c'est toi qui a appris ce mot à Anneliese !

_ Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles

_ Mais .. attends, chut !

_ Quoi ?

_ Tu n'entends pas ? En bas !

_ Ils se disputent oui

_ A propos de nous. C'est Vernon qui a poussé ta soeur à ça, alors ne l'injurie pas

_ Tu veux dire ...

_ Oui, elle nous protège. Tu devrais aller t'excuser après

 **Alors ?**

 **Next : Passe moi le sel**

 **A demain**


	122. Passe moi le sel

**Hey, bonne lecture**

Drabble 122 ... Passe moi le sel

_ Lily, tu veux des carottes ?

_ Non

_ Vernon, tu en veux ?

_ Non

_ Passe moi le sel, Vernon

_ Débrouille toi

_ C'est juste du sel

_ Je ne veux pas d'une anormale à ma table

_ Le sel !

_ Non

_ Bien .. Accio Sel. Merci de ton aide

_ Sors d'ici !

_ Tu permet, je préfère manger quand même

* _Et Lily, à l'aide d'un sort, emmène toute la nourriture dans la chambre du haut avec Harry et Anneliese*_

 **Alors ?**

 **Next : Explications**

 **A demain**


	123. Explication

**Hello, bonne lecture**

Drabble 123 ... Explications

_ Je ne veux pas de toi ni de ta famille chez moi !

_ Je n'ai aucune envie de rester !

_ Bien, alors sors d'ici, et emmène tout le monde

_ Pétunia aussi ?

_ Pourquoi Pétunia ?

_ Elle est de ma famille, andouille !

_ Maman, tu as dis andouille

_ Anneliese, va dire a Papa de faire les bagages

_ Chouette, on part en vacances !

_ Pétunia !

_ Lily, ne fais pas ça

_ Et pourquoi ? Je croyais que tu ne voulais plus voir ma famille

 **Alors ?**

 **Next : Et maintenant ?**

 **A demain**


	124. Et maintenant ?

**Hey, bonne lecture**

Drabble 124 ... Et maintenant ?

\- ne revenez pas ! Et surtout, tenez vous loin de ma famille !

_ Nous n'y manquerons pas !

_ Lily, c'est bien drôle tout ça, mais maintenant ...

_ Maintenant quoi ?

_ Bah .. et maintenant ? On fait quoi ?

_ Il y a un camping à la sortie de la ville

_ Ah

_ Quoi ?

_ Non, rien, je pensais que tu avais un meilleur plan

_ En fait .. je n'en n'ai pas

_ De mieux en mieux

 **Alors ?**

 **Next : Mode d'emploi**

 **A demain**


	125. Mode d'emploi

**Hey, bonne lecture !**

Drabble 125 ... Mode d'emploi

_ Lily, tu peux m'aider ?

_ A faire quoi, il faut que je finisse le repas

\- Je sais bien, mais il faut que je monte la tente

_ Et ?

_ Tu y comprends quelque chose à ces dessins ?

_ C'est un mode d'emploi, James

_ Et alors ? Je n'y comprend rien !

_ Bon, attend, personne ne regarde ?

_ Non, je ne crois pas

_ Bien, alors utilise la magie

_ Merci Lily, je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi !

 **Alors ?**

 **Next : Bon appétit**

 **A demain**


	126. Bon appétit

**Hello, bonne lecture :)**

Drabble 126 ... Bon appétit

_ On mange quoi ?

_ Des pâtes

_ Oh

_ Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ?

_ Je pensais que pour une soirée où on retrouve la liberté ce serait mieux

_ Eh bien prépare le repas, que veux-tu que je te dise ? Mais comme il est tard, tu nous fera à manger demain, je ne tiens pas à manger demain matin

 **Alors ?**

 **Next : Sanglier**

 **A demain**


	127. Sanglier

**Hello, bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _Naguina: Merci pour ta review qui m'a vraiment fait plaisir ! Et je suis heureuse qu'Anneliese te plaise :) En espérant que tu aimeras la suite !_

* * *

Drabble 127 ... Sanglier

_ Lily !

_ Mmh ?

_ Réveille toi !

_ Mais il est pas l'heure, laisse moi tranquille

_ Il y a un sanglier à côté de la tente

_ Mais non

_ Si je l'entends !

_ James, tu es auror oui ou non ?

_ Oui

* James sors sa baguette et va dehors*

_ Lily, c'est un chien .. Oh Sirius !

_ Ah non ! Non non non et non !

 **Alors ?**

 **Next : Vaisselle**

 **A demain**


	128. Vaisselle

**Hey ! Bonne lecture**

* * *

 _Naguina: Merci :)_

* * *

Drabble 128 ... Vaisselle

_ Lily ? Avec Sirius on va faire la vaisselle

_ D'accord .. ne cassez rien, hein ?

_ Promis

 _... Deux heures plus tard ..._

_ Maman, papa et tonton Sirius ils sont où ?

_ Ils vont revenir ma chérie, va jouer avec ton frère

_ Lily, tu ne devineras jamais ce qui ...

_ Oh, si je le devine parfaitement bien. Vous avez draguer, hein ?

_ Moi non, promis ma Lily, par contre Sirius

_ Rapporteur !

_ Vous mériteriez un seau d'eau glacé sur la tête pour vous rafraîchir les idées ! James, si je te surprends à le faire, tu sais ce qui t'arrive. Quant à toi Sirius, j'aimerais savoir si tu comptes rester longtemps

_ Jusqu'en septembre

_ Ah

 **Alors ?**

 **Next : Balançoires**

 **A demain**


	129. Balançoire

**Hey, bonne lecture !**

Drabble 129 ... Balançoires

_ James, toi et Sirius vous pouvez emmener les enfants à l'aire de jeux ?

_ Bien sûr

...

_ Vas-y tonton !

_ Sirius, tu peux le faire, mais si tu vomis évite nous

_ Mais qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez ?

_ Lily ?!

_ Sirius, tu es .. bourré ?

_ Non, il a fait de la balançoire

_ Mais ..

_ Maman, papa il a fait tourné tonton sur la balançoire, il allait très très vite et ça faisait comme un tourniquet

_ Harry !

_ James ?

 **Alors ?**

 **Next : Natation synchronisée**

 **A demain**


	130. Natation synchronisée

**Hey, bonne lecture !**

Drabble 130 ... Natation synchronisée

_ Lily, viens te baigner ! Je suis sûre qu'on vous bat à la course avec Harry

_ Oh, vraiment ? Allez viens Anneliese, on va leur montrer de quoi on est capables

_ Prêt Harry ? On va faire un saut, d'accord. Pose ton pied sur ma main .. voilà ... Prêt ? 1 ...2 ...3 !

 _*Sirius rattrape Harry qui éclate de rire*_

_ Alors ma Lily Jolie ?

_ Anneliese, tu nous fais ça avec plus de grâce ?

 _*Anneliese saute à son tour et éclabousse joyeusement James, Harry et Sirius*_

_ Lily, on va apprendre ce que les mots 'natation synchronisée' signifient aux enfants

 **Alors ?**

 **Next : Battle**

 **A demain !**


	131. Battle

**Hello, désolée du retard, bonne lecture !**

Drabble 131 ... Battle

_ Mais c'est froid !

_ En même temps c'est de l'eau andouille

_ Anneliese !

_ Mais c'est vrai maman, et puis c'est lui qui a voulu faire une bataille d'eau

_ Une bataille d'eau, ça ? Laissez moi rire !

_ Sirius, boucle là

_ Mais ce n'est qu'une petite pluie. Attends, Anneliese, tu veux une vraie bataille ?

_ Oui !

_ James ? Tu viens ?

_ Avec plaisir !

_ Eh bien je viens aussi, je ne vous laisserais pas corrompre Anneliese

_ Harry, tu fais l'arbitre ou tu joue ?

_ Je joue !

...

_ Non mais vous vous croyez où ? Ici c'est un camping respectable ! Les clients de se battent pas avec de l'eau dans le passage ! Vous avez quel âge ?

 **Alors ?**

 **Next : Riposte aimablement hurlée**

 **A demain**


	132. Réponse aimablement hurlée

**Hey, bonne lecture ! Bon courage à celles/ceux qui attendent leur résultats, plus qu'un jour, on tient le bon bout**

* * *

 _Naguina: Excuse moi, je n'avais pas vu ta review. Merci d'en avoir laissé une :) Oui, James et Sirius sont fous, mais c'est pour ça qu'on les aime :)_

* * *

Drabble 132 ... Réponse aimablement hurlée

_ Alors écoutez, est-ce qu'on a arrosé quelqu'un d'autres que nous ?

_ Non, mais ...

_ C'est malpoli de couper la parole, je n'avais pas finit. Et puis qui a dit que les adultes ne pouvaient pas se conduire en enfants, hein ? C'est dans la loi ? Non, alors je fais ce que je veux, et ...

_ Ailleurs, je suis bien d'accord, mais ici c'est MON camping !

_ Et alors ? Vous interdisez aux adultes d'être comme des enfants ?

_ Non mais ...

_ Alors il n'y a pas de problème, nous sommes d'accord. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette question "Vous avez quel quel âge ?" ? Et puis je ne me conduisait même pas comme un enfant, mais comme moi-même, d'autres questions ?

_ James, tais-toi, ça suffit maintenant. Je suis d'accord avec toi mais je ne veux pas être mise dehors

 **Et voilà, alors ? J'ai écrit ce drabble en réaction à ceux qui sont rabat-joie quand on s'amuse un peu (genre batailles d'eau, balançoires, ...)**

 **Next : Programme**

 **A demain !**


	133. Programme

**Hey, bonne lecture :)**

Drabble 133 ... Programme

_ Bon, alors j'ai quelques idées de visites et ...

_ Lily ?

_ Hum ?

_ Pas trop de musées

_ D'accord, si tu veux. Je pensais en premier lieu à faire ce circuit de cinq kilomètres en montagne, puis on pourrait aller dans ce château, ensuite faire ce marché médiéval et aller dans ce village sorcier, vous en dîtes quoi ?

_ C'est le programme du mois, rassure nous ?

_ Non, de la semaine seulement

_ Sirius, que dirais tu d'aller au pub à cinq cent mètres ?

 **Alors ?**

 **Next : Rochers peu coopératifs**

 **A demain**


	134. Rochers peu coopératifs

**Hello, désolée pour hier, bonne lecture**

Drabble 134 ... Rochers peu coopératifs

_ Lily, le rocher ne veut pas se pousser

_ Tu es censé l'escalader

_ Mais non, tu sais que je suis partisan du moindre effort !

_ James, bon sang, grimpe !

_ Même toi Sirius ! Traître !

_ Non, c'est juste que Lily a dit qu'en haut on ferait le pique-nique et que je meurs de faim !

_ Regarde les enfants, ils grimpent, et nous on se fait de vieux os ici

_ James, tais toi et avance !

 **Alors ?**

 **Next : Invités surprises**

 **A demain !**


	135. Invités surprises

**Hey, bonne lecture !**

Drabble 135 ... Invités surprises

_ Attention Harry, ton sandwich va dégringoler la colline si tu le tiens comme ça

_ Papa

_ Hum ?

_ Il y a un oiseau

_ Ah oui. Mais mange maintenant, sinon tonton Sirius va te le piquer

_ Ne l'écoute pas Harry, jamais je ne ferais ça à mon filleul. En revanche à Lily, je ne jure pas

_ AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH

_ Harry ?

_ L'oiseau il a prit mon sandwich !

_ En fait on est entourés de ces oiseaux ...

_ LILY !

 **Je tiens à préciser que la dernière réplique est hurlée par les trois (Harry, James et Sirius)**

 **Next : Batte**

 **A demain**


	136. Batte

**Hey, bonne lecture !**

Drabble 136 ... Batte

_ Lily ! On se fait attaquer par des oiseaux !

_ Attrappe ça !

_ Une ... une batte de baseball ?

_ Eh bien quoi ? Défends toi !

_ Oui mais ... explique moi ce que tu fais avec ça dans ton sac !

_ Au cas où

_ Au cas où quoi ?

_ Toi et Sirius seriez trop pénibles

_ Hein ?

_ Je blague, j'ai promis à Harry de lui apprendre à jouer

 **Alors ?**

 **Next : Sieste**

 **A demain**


	137. Sieste

**Hey, bonne lecture :)**

Drabble 137 ... Sieste

_ Lily ! Je veux bien que tu joue avec les enfants pendant que Sirius et moi on dort, mais ...

_ Plains-toi je t'écoute

_ Mais ... Mais je te serais ... gré ... de ne pas nous envoyer de l'eau

_ Bien, si tu veux

_ Merci

...

_ LILY !

_ Quoi encore ?

_ J'ai reçu de l'eau !

_ Il pleut andouille !

_ Maman, pourquoi tu me dis non à moi pour dire ça ?

 **Alors ?**

 **Next : Refuge**

 **A demain**


	138. Refuge

**Hello ! Merci à Magicalien d'avoir repéré mon erreur hier, et merci à Naguina pour sa review :) Bonne lecture :D**

Drabble 138 ... Refuge

_ Courrez !

_ Là, c'est quoi ? Je me suis cogné !

_ Ouvre, c'est un refuge !

_ Ah, tu as la clé ?

_ Ouvre, imbécile, c'est ouvert !

...

_ J'ai froid

_ Il y a une couverture, Harry

_ J'ai faim !

_ Sirius, James, vous n'avez qu'à ouvrir les placards bon sang !

_ Maman ?

_ Quoi Anneliese ? Tu as faim, soif, envie de dormir ?

_ Je t'aime maman

 **Alors ?**

 **Next : Retour au camping**

 **A demain !**


	139. Retour au camping

**Hello, bonne lecture !**

Drabble 139 ... Retour au camping

_ Lily, j'ai une idée

_ Quoi ? Je suis tellement épuisée !

_ On appelle un taxi

_ Un taxi ?

_ Je n'en peux plus, je veux rentrer et je ne compte pas faire le même chemin au retour, il est dix-huit heures

_ Tu as ton téléphone ?

_ Toujours prêt

_ Bien, appelle alors, je vais réveiller les enfants

 **Alors ?**

 **Next : Matelas gonflable**

 **A demain!**


	140. Matelas gonflable

**Hey, bonne lecture !**

Drabble 140 ... Matelas gonflable

_ Lily, c'est normal si mon matelas est parti ?

_ Mmm mais je dors euh !

_ Mais c'est normal ou pas ?

_ Mais tu es dessus !

_ Ah bon ? Ah oui .. mais il est tout plas

_ Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, tu l'as pas gonflé ?

_ Il fallait ?

_ Bon sang James, c'est comme ceux que tu met dans une piscine, il faut les gonfler !

_ Ah, mais tu m'as donné une idée

 **Alors ?**

 **Next : Dérive**

 **A demain**


	141. Dérive

**Hey ! Bonne lecture !**

Drabble 141 ... Dérive

_ JAMES !

_ James ? Pourquoi Sirius hurle ? Je veux dormir !

_ Moi aussi

_ Mais ?

_ Sirius dérive

_Où ça ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

_ Son matelas flotte sur l'eau

_ Hein ? Sirius ? Sirius, tout va bien ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

_ JAMES !

 **Je vois très bien James se recoucher ou siffloter d'un air innocent, pas vous ?**

 **Next : Flotte navale**

 **A demain**


	142. Flotte navale

**Hello, d'abord désolée du retard, je pensais réellement que j'allais avoir accès à internet pendant ce week-end, mais non. Mes pensées aux victimes des attentats de Nice**

Drabble 142 ... Flotte navale

_ A l'abordage !

_ James Potter

_ Oui Lily ?

_ C'est ton matelas, je ne te prête pas le mien ce soir

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Il ne sera pas sec, donc tu te débrouille, mais tu assume

_ Oh, si on ne peut même plus mettre son matelas gonflable dans la piscine du camping pour faire une bataille navale, où va le monde ?

_ A la dérive ?

_ Tu trouve ça drôle peut-être ? Je te rappelle que c'est moi le champion des blagues !

 **Alors ?**

 **Next : Je vous dis que si !**

 **A demain !**


	143. Je vous dis que si !

**Hey, bonne lecture !**

Drabble 143 ... Je vous dis que si !

_ Oh, mais dîtes moi que je rêve, Lily ? James ?

_ Professeur ?

_ Voyons, nous ne sommes pas à Poudlard. Je me souviens bien que James était doué pour les sottises. En revanche, vous Lily, vous étiez l'élève parfaite. Parfois je me demandais si vous n'étiez pas un robot

_ Non, je vous rassure, James déteint sur moi

_ C'est impossible enfin ! Vous semblez toujours aussi calme, aussi ...

_ Je vous dis que si ! C'est pas vrai ça ! Avec James on est pareil, en quête d'âneries, on le montre différemment c'est tout !

 **Alors ? N'oubliez pas les reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir :)**

 **Next : Ombre**

 **A demain**


	144. Ombre

p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"strongHey; je ne sais pas pour vous mais je commence à sérieusement cramer. Bonne lecture !/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; text-align: center;"Drabble 144 ... Ombre/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"_ Lily, je vais mourir/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"_ Mais non/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"_ Ils ont vidé la piscine à cause des restrictions et il n'y a pas un centimètre d'ombre ici/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"_ Si/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"_ Où ?/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"_ Met toi debout/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"_ Là, comme ça ?/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"_ Merci James/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"_ Ah non, je ne veux pas faire l'ombre !/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"strong* /strongstrongIl ne connait pas la galanterie ;) /strongstrongA demain/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"strongNext : Glacière/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"* À prendre sur le ton de la plaisanterie, ce recueil estem humoristique. /emJe suis pour l'égalité entre les hommes et les femmes, et également pour la politesse et la gentillesse, emdes deux côtés sans distinction. /emParler de galanterie ici met en relief le fait que nous, filles et femmes, pouvons répondre au sexisme en tournant à l'ironie les idées stéréotypées de la société. /p 


	145. Glacière

**Hello, bonne lecture**

Drabble 144 ... Glacière

_ Appelez les pompiers !

_ Lily, tu es là, je te cherchais !

_ Sirius ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

_ James pensait avoir trouvé le moyen de se rafraîchir

_ Où ?

_ Dans la glacière, mais il n'a pas eu le temps de ressortir, il a fait une sorte de malaise, tu le verrais il est bleu et ses lunettes sont gelées

_ Mais c'est pas vrai, j'ai le dos tourné cinq minutes et vous êtes à deux doigts de vous tuer. James ! Laissez moi passer, je suis sa femme

 **Alors ?**

 **Next : Fou rire médical**

 **A demain**


	146. Fou rire médical

**Hey, merci à Magicalien et Juliette54 pour leur reviews, elle sont géniales, merci beaucoup ! :D Bonne lecture :)**

Drabble 146 ... Fou rire médical

_ Reprenez depuis le début, je vous jure d'écouter

_ Cela fait trois fois que je vous le répète et trois fois que vous éclatez de rire sans entendre la fin, docteur

_ Je sais, excusez moi madame

_ Mon mari, par cette chaleur, a trouvé l'idée stupide de se mettre dans la glacière du camping, donc une salle extrêmement froide. Mais cet imbécile a fait un malaise, dû au froid, et n'a pas pu sortir de là. Donc, si au lieu de pouffer de rire, vous pouviez me le soigner, ce serait gentil, merci

 **Alors ?**

 **Next : Sortie peu glorieuse**

 **A demain**


	147. Sortie peu glorieuse

**Hello, merci à Loupiote54 hier pour m'avoir avertie de mon erreur, bonne lecture !**

Drabble 147 ... Sortie peu glorieuse

_ Je suis désolé Lily

_ Tu es stupide

_ Je sais, oui, mais c'était une bonne idée en théorie, non ?

_ Absolument pas non

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse pour que tu me pardonnes ?

_ Rien

_ J'aurais cru ...

 _*James loupe la marche de sortie et s'écroule au sol*_

_ James ?

_ Tout va bien !

_ Au moins, tu auras fais rire toutes les infirmières

_ Quoi ?

_ Non rien

 **Alors ?**

 **Next : Retour au bercail**

 **A demain**


	148. Retour au bercail

**Hello, MERCI POUR LES 300 REVIEWS! Sans elles et sans vous, il n'y aurait pas de drabbles, merci de croire en moi et en mes écrits :D**

Drabble 148 ... Retour au bercail

_ James ! Lily ! Ah enfin, vous me sauvez la vie !

_ Sirius ?

_ Eh bien Patmol, tu ne sais pas manger les glaces ?

_ Mon filleul et sa soeur ont pensé que ce serait une bonne idée, pour montrer leur mécontentement, de me les oller sur la tête

_ Et ils sont où, maintenant ?

_ Je sais pas

_ Merci Sirius, je te confie nos enfants pour aider cet imbécile et tu perds nos enfants !

 **Alors ?**

 **Next : Pendules misent à l'heure**

 **A demain**


	149. Pendules misent à l'heure

**Hey, bonne lecture à tous ! Merci à Magicalien pour ses reviews :)**

Drabble 149 ... Pendules misent à l'heure

_ Sirius, tu as intérêt à retrouver nos enfants dans les trentes secondes qui viennent avant que je ne te massacre pour négligence !

_ Ils doivent être à la piscine, non ?

_ Vingt secondes

_ Ou aux jeux ?

_ Dix secondes

_ Maman ! On a trouvé un ver qui brille !

_ Tu as de la chance, Sirius, à cinq secondes c'était cuit, elle ne plaisante pas avec ça

_ Je t'admire alors, Cornedrue

 **Alors ?**

 **Next : Déplacement officiel**

 **A demain**


	150. Déplacement officiel

**Hello, bonne lecture :)**

Drabble 150 ... Déplacement officiel

_ Papa ? Qu'est-ce que .. tu fais là ?

_ Lily, monte dans la voiture avec les enfants, je vous rejoint dans une minute. Dépêche toi, j'ai du travail

_ Mais ...

_ Il faut que je parle à James

_ Vas-y Lily, t'inquiète pas

_ Bien, maintenant qu'elle est partie, James, vous allez avoir des comptes à rendre

_ A qui ?

_ A moi

 **Alors ?**

 **Next : Dispute familiale**

 **A demain**


	151. Dispute familiale

**Hello, bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _Naguina: Aucun soucis, je suis bien contente que ça te plaise toujours :)_

* * *

Drabble 151 ... Dispute familiale

_ Je reprends ma fille, à l'évidence ous n'êtes même pas capable de vous occuper d'elle !

_ Bien sûr que si mais ...

_ Mais quoi ? Elle est en danger constemment, alors ça suffit. Vous vous souvenez de ce que je vous avait dit ? Je vais faire de votre vie un enfer, James, pour avoir mis ma fille en dangers

_ Papa !

_ Lily, j'ai dit dans la voiture

_ Ce sont NOS ennuis, pas seulement les siens, j'y suis mêlée aussi, alors ...

_ Alors quoi ? Je le laisse te tuer indirectement ?

 **Alors ?**

 **Next : Compromis**

 **A demain**


	152. Compromis

**Hello, une pensée pour les victimes d'attentats**

Drabble 152 ... Compromis

_ Papa, on est capable de se débrouiller tu sais

_ Il a manqué à sa parole, alors non

_ J'ai toujours protégé Lily et les enfants !

_ En leur faisant courir des risques inutiles ?

_ Si on vient tous les week-end, tu nous laisserais la semaine ici, dit ?

_ Là n'est pas la question ! Mais bon ... je dois y aller, demain, vous êtes à la maison. Et pas de "mais"

 **Alors ?**

 **Next : Emballage**

 **A demain**


	153. Emballage

**Hey, bonne lecture :)**

Drabble 153 ... Emballage

_ Roule la tente, s'il te plaît. Je m'occupe des bagages

_ Merci, mais James, ne met pas tout de travers

_ Non

_ Tu boude ?

_ Non

_ James ...

_ Je ne boude pas, ça fait une heure que je m'escrime contre cette fichue tente et elle ne veut pas rentrer dans son sac censé faire office d'emballage !

_ James, calme toi ou je te jette dans la piscine, compris ?

_ Compris

 **Alors ?**

 **Next : Problème**

 **A demain !**


	154. Problème

**Hey, bonne lecture !**

Drabble 154 ... Problème

_ Lily, je rêve ou ton père a bouclé toute la maison afin de nous empêcher de partir demain ?

_ Tu ne rêve pas, il va falloir filer en douce

_ On utilise la magie ou pas ?

_ Non, sauf si ça dégénère

_ C'est à dire ?

_ Si tu réveille la maisonnée

 **Alors ?**

 **Next : Filer à l'anglaise**

 **A demain**


	155. Filer à l'anglaise

**Hello, dernier drabble avant deux ou trois semaines, profitez bien de vos vacances ! Bonne lecture !**

Drabble 155 ... Filer à l'anglaise

_ Tu as noué les draps ensembles ?

_ Affirmatif. Et toi ? Tu as préparé les enfants ?

_ Affirmatif

_ Les femmes d'abord, je t'en prie

_ D'accord. Anneliese, ne bouge surtout pas ma puce ...

_ Tu y arrive ?

_ A une main c'est quand même compliqué de descendre une échelle de draps

_ Je vois ça .. Attention !

 _*Les draps cèdent, et Lily tombe sur un seau métallique*_

_ Aïe !

_ C'est quoi tout ce bruit ?!

_ Monsieur Evans ?

 **Alors ?**

 **Next : Running**

 **A ... Bientôt :)**


	156. Running

**Hello, me revoilà ! Bonne lecture :)**

Drabble 156 ... Running

_ Cours !

_ Je voudrais bien mais il faudrait déjà qu'Harry et moi on soit en bas !

_ Mais fais quelque chose bon sang, ne reste pas là !

_ Eh bien cours, toi, vas-y on te regarde !

_ Wingardium Leviosa !

_ Ah non, Lily, c'est de la triche !

_ Non c'est une urgence, cours !

 **Alors ?**

 **Next : Qui que quoi ?**

 **A tout de suite (je vous en laisse deux aujourd'hui :) )**


	157. Qui que quoi ?

**Bonne lecture :)**

Drabble 157 ... Qui que quoi ?

_ Là, on peut s'arrêter, la tente est juste là

_ Ne réveillez pas tonton Sirius

...

_ ZZZZZZZZZZZ

_ Chut !

_ Lily, tu dis chut à qui ?

_ A toi

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Tu ronfles !

_ Même pas vrai !

_ Si, tu ronfles, et fort en plus alors maintenant boucle la !

 **Alors ?**

 **Next : Réflexion pas si bête**

 **A demain**


	158. Réflexion pas si bête

**Hello, bonne lecture !**

Drabble 158 ... Réflexion pas si bête

_ Lily, James, j'ai réfléchit cette nuit et ...

_ Toi ?

_ Bah oui moi ! Pas le pape ! Bien, j'ai réfléchit, et maintenant en plus d'avoir Voldemort à vos trousses, vous avez le père de Lily

_ C'est pas bête ... De toute manière il faut que Lily et moi allions à Poudlard. Il faut qu'on s'organise pour la rentrée des enfants

_ Mon pauvre Harry ... Je t'apprendrais plein de bêtises tu vas voir !

 **Je vois bien Lily le menacer de lui retirer son rôle de parrain s'il dit quoi que ce soit à Harry XD**

 **Next : Accident aquatique**

 **A demain**


	159. Accident aquatique

**Hello, bonne lecture :)**

Drabble 159 ... Accident aquatique

_ Allez, Sirius, c'est pas compliqué, on va descendre cette rivière en bouée !

_ Lily ne va pas être contente

_ Je m'en doute, mais c'est pas grave, allez viens !

...

_ Sirius !

_ James, qu'est-ce que tu as ?

_ Je suis tombé

_ Oui j'ai vu, et ?

_ Je crois que ... que je me suis cassé la jambe

 **Alors ?**

 **Next : Reparo**

 **A demain**


	160. Reparo

**Hello ! Merci aux revieweuses qui continuent à me soutenir, ça fait toujours plaisir :) Bonne lecture**

Drabble 160 ... Reparo

_ Lily, on a un problème, James est tombé dans la rivière et s'est cassé la jambe

_ Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne même pas ? Il est où ?

_Sur la berge

_ J'arrive

...

_ Lily !

_ James, tu es plus inconscient qu'un gamin ! Appuie-toi sur moi

_ Mais avec un reparo ...

_ Non, tu auras un mois de plâtre, tant pis pour toi, à l'avenir tu réfléchiras !

 **Alors ?**

 **Next : Immobilité**

 **A demain !**


	161. Immobilité

**Hey, bonne lecture :)**

Drabble 161 ... Immobilité

_ Lily, comment c'est possible de ne pas bouger ?

_ Eh bien tu ne bouges pas, tout simplement

_ Mais il le faut !

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Bon sang, rends-moi ma baguette, que j'utilise un reparo et que je me dégourdisse les jambes, s'il te plaît ! Je vais devenir fou !

_ Non, assume tes âneries

 **Alors ?**

 **Next : Littéralement**

 **A demain**


	162. Littéralement

**Hey ! J'ai eu l'idée de ce drabble en regardant une pub qui avait fait un jeu de mot là-dessus, et j'ai tout de suite pensé à James ^^**

Drabble 162 ... Littéralement

_ Lily, je m'ennuie

_ Que veux-tu que je te dise ?

_ Je sais pas moi. Je suis un littéraire ! Ça n'occupe pas une journée

_ Laisse moi rire

_ Non, ne rigole pas. Il existe deux types de littéraires. Ceux qui rêvent de livres et de lire toute la journée, et ceux qui rêvent de lits et de siestes à longueur de temps

_ Je me disais aussi

 **Alors ?**

 **Next : Liste**

 **A demain**


	163. Liste

**Hello, bonne lecture :)**

Drabble 163 ... Liste

_ James !

_Quoi encore ? Tu ne vois pas que je suis occupé à ne rien faire ?

_ Je vais t'occuper,moi. La directrice de l'école des enfants m'a donné la liste de leurs fournitures scolaires !

_ Et ?

_ Et il ne nous reste qu'une semaine crétin ! Debout !

_ J'ai un fauteuil roulant pendant un mois, Lily !

_ Eh bien roule, bon sang, mais fais quelque chose !

 **Alors ?**

 **Next : Sac à dos**

 **A demain**


	164. Sac à dos

**Hey, bonne lecture :)**

Drabble 164 ... Sac à dos

_ Maman ?

_ Qu'y a-t-il mon trésor ?

_ Pour l'école, je peux avoir le sac de l'inspecteur gadget s'il te plaît ?

_ Tu en as un juste devant toi, prends le, il n'est pas cher

_ Non, tu n'as pas compris, je veux le même que lui, avec tout plein de gadget qui m'obéissent

_ Euh ... tu ne veux pas ce sac là, plutôt ? Tu auras le temps de te faire ce genre de sac à Poudlard, d'accord ?

 **Alors ? Je ne sais pas si l'inspecteur gadget était diffusé en Angleterre, mais bon, je me suis dis que ça pouvait être drôle ^^**

 **Next : Cahier de textes**

 **A demain !**


	165. Cahier de textes

**Hello, bonne lecture :)**

Drabble 165 ... Cahier de textes

_ Maman, peux avoir un cahier de textes s'il te plaît ?

_ Mais pour quoi faire ma puce ?

_ Je peux en avoir besoin

_ Tu vas en maternelle, mon trésor, tu auras le temps de t'occuper de leçons plus tard

_ D'accord

_ Lily, notre fille est vraiment incroyable ... mais c'est quand même étrange qu'elle demande ça

_ Elle a trop été avec les enfants des voisins, au camping. Eux ils entrent en cp

 **Alors ?**

 **Next : Voisins**

 **A demain**


	166. Voisins

**Hey, bonne lecture**

Drabble 166 ... Voisins

 ___ Lily, tu as dis les enfants des voisins mais ... ce sont des filles non ?

_ Ah non, l'aîné qui entre au cp est un garçon

_ Que ... quoi ? Ma fille est draguée par cet imbécile ?

_ James !

_ Quoi ?

_ Ce ne sont que des enfants !

_ Anneliese, ma chérie, si un jour quelqu'un te dit je t'aime, met lui une gifle

 **Alors ?**

 **Next : Entrevue**

 **A demain**


	167. Entrevue

**Hello, bonne lecture (ps, tout reste normal)**

Drabble 167 ... Entrevue

_ Remus !

_ James ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais en fauteuil ?

_ Un regrettable accident, bonjour directeur

_ James, Lily, je voulais vous annoncer que j'ai trouvé une maison pour vous. A l'heure actuelle, les membres de l'Ordre la sécurise

_ Merci directeur, mais pour nous ? Je veux dire, j'aimerais reprendre une vie normale, pas comme celle que j'aai mené pendant un an

_ Je comprends Lily, et sachez que vous reprenez du service, dans l'Ordre. D'ailleurs, j'ai une mission pour vous, elle débutera à l'instant où vos enfants seront rentrés à l'école

 **Alors ?**

 **Next : Emménagement**

 **A demain**


	168. Emménagement

**Hey ! Bon courage demain !**

Drabble 168 ... Emménagement

_ James, où sont les cartons ?

_ J'ai dû les poser quelque part... attends ...

_ Maman, ils sont là !

_ Merci Harry, heureusement que je peux compter sur toi

_ Où est Anneliese ?

_ Anneliese ?

_ Là ! Je cherchais mon doudou

_ En plongeant la tête la première dans un carton ?

 **Alors ?**

 **Next : Rentrée (eh oui, même les Potter y vont ;) )**

 **A demain :)**


	169. Rentrée

**Hello, bonne lecture !**

Drabble 169 ... Rentrée

_ Maman je t'aime

_ Anneliese, ne pleure pas, ça va très bien se passer ma chérie

_ Et puis je serais là

_ Voilà, ton frère sera avec toi tu n'as rien à craindre

_ Promis ?

_ Promis ma puce

_ Ce soir vous serez là ?

_ Evidemment, aller file, tu vas être en retard

_ Je t'aime aussi papa

_ Moi aussi ma sauterelle

...

_ James ?

_ Hum ?

_ On sera là, ce soir ?

_ J'espère

 **Alors ?**

 **Next : Ordre**

 **A demain**


	170. Ordre

**Hello, bonne lecture :)**

Drabble 170 ... Ordre

_ Remus !?

_ Lily, c'est à toi que la mission s'adresse en premier lieu. Tu vas devoir infiltrer Sainte Mangouste pendant un mois, pour surveiller le personnel. Certaines rumeurs laissent entendre qu'il y a des mangemorts infiltrés là-bas

_ Un mois ?

_ Mais tu rentreras tous les soirs, promis

_ Et moi ?

_ Dans trois semaines tu infiltreras le ministère de la magie

_ Quoi ?! Moi ?! Mais ils vont me remarquer tout de suite, je ne sais pas me tenir tranquille !

 **Alors ?**

 **Next : Identité**

 **A demain**


	171. Identité

**Hello, désolée j'ai un léger problème d'ordinateur, bonne lecture**

Drabble 171 ... Identité

_ Alors Lily, cette première journée ?

_ Intéressante, j'ai suivi une formation sur les soins à donner en cas de brûlure de dragon

_ Et sous quelle identité ?

_ Je n'ai pas le droit de te ...

_ S'il te plaît !

_ Bon ... Ann Cooper, étudiante en médecine magique

_ Ann .. Cooper ?

_ Encore un gloussement de ta part James Potter et je t'y éxpédie mais en tant que patient, c'est clair ?

 **Alors ?**

 **Next : Retour**

 **A demain**


	172. Retour

**Hello, bonne lecture !**

Drabble 172 ... Retour

_ Maman, la maîtresse est super gentille !

_ Oui, et en plus elle est magicienne

_ Comment sais-tu ça, Anneliese ?

_ Elle cherchait ses lunettes et elle s'est mise à murmurer, alors elles ont volé et se sont misent sur son nez

_ Mais vous êtes dans une école moldue !

_ Oui, mais elle veille sur nous

_ Lily, elle doit faire partie de l'Ordre

 **Alors ?**

 **Next : Ménage party**

 **A demain**


	173. Ménage party

**Hey, bonne lecture**

Drabble 173 ... Ménage party

_ Papa, tu peux ..

_ Attends, Harry, Papa est occupé. Tu sais où maman a rangé le balai ?

_ bah dans le placard

_ Ah merci ... Non, Harry, en fait je parlais du balai normal

_ Le pas drôle ? Dans le derrière de la cuisine

_ D'accord ... Anneliese, ma chérie, où est le balai normal s'il te plaît ?

_ Dans l'arrière cuisine, pourquoi ?

_ Papa veut passer le balai

 **Alors ?**

 **Next : Récurage**

 **A demain**


	174. Récurage

**Hello, bonne lecture :)**

Drabble 174 ... Récurage

_ Anneliese, amène moi le seau d'eau s'il te plaît. Harry, prends ce balai et frotte bien au sol, d'accord ?

_ Papa ? Ce seau là ?

_ Oui, jette le par terre, et après enfile tes patins éponges

_ Moi aussi papa ?

_ Oui Harry, toi aussi. Donne moi ce balai ...

... _Trois heures après..._

_ Ouf, on a fini

_ Non Harry, on n'a fait que la cuisine, et c'est l'une des plus petites pièces de la maison

_ On aura jamais fini avant que maman revienne

_ On va appeler ton parrain, ma chérie. Lui, il aura une solution

 **Alors ?**

 **Next : Miracle ménager**

 **A demain**


	175. Miracle ménager

**Hello, juste une petite précision, Remus est le parrain d'Anneliese, et Sirius celui d'Harry. Bonne lecture**

Drabble 175 ... Miracle ménager

_ James ? Ton appel m'a inquiété, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps alors ...

_ Alors aide moi, pitié, en signe de notre amitié !

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

_ Il faut que je fasse le ménage et c'est une catastrophe, tu ne veux pas m'aider ?

_ A passer le balai ?

_ Entre autre

_ C'est ça ton urgence vitale ?

_ S'il te plaît ! Si ce n'est pas pour moi, fais le pour Anneliese et Lily et Harry

_ Pourquoi est-ce qu'à chaque fois ça tombe sur moi ?

 _... Cinq minutes plus tard..._

_ Merci Remus, c'est quoi la formule déjà ?

 **Alors ?**

 **Next : Si seulement**

 **A demain**


	176. Si seulement

**Hello, je suis désolée mais demain je ne pourrais pas poster, désolée, bonne lecture**

Drabble 176 ... Si seulement

_ James ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

_ Quoi ?

_ La maison .. Tu as fais ça tout seul ?

_ Non, les enfants et Remus m'ont aidé

_ Merci beauc...

* _Lily se prends les pieds dans une ficelle et la tire en tombant. Une foule de chose lui tombe dessus*_

_ Si seulement tu n'avais pas tiré la ficelle je ...

_ Je me disais aussi que c'était trop beau pour être vrai

 **Alors ?**

 **Next : (R)attrapeur**

 **A dimanche**


	177. (R)attrapeur

**Hello, merci de votre patience, encore désolée pour hier, bonne lecture**

Drabble 177 ... (R)attrapeur

_ AAAAAAHHHHHH

_ Lily ?

_ Je croyais que tu étais attrapeur, tu aurais pu me rattraper, non ?

_ Oui, j'étais attrapeur, pas rattrapeur de belles jeunes femmes en détresse. Qu'est-ce que tu as fais ?

_ Je suis tombée de l'arbre, je voulais juste voir le nids

_ Tout en haut ?

_ Non, la première branche, là

_ Tu n'es pas douée

_ Et moi je me demande comment tu as fait pour intégrer l'équipe de quidditch à Poudlard

 **Alors ?**

 **Next : Chassé croisé**

 **A demain**


	178. Chassé croisé

**Hello, bonne lecture !**

Drabble 178 ... Chassé croisé

_ Bonne nuit Lily

_ Bonne journée James

* _James sort de la chambre et arrive au petit déjeuner*_

_ Papa, pourquoi maman elle dort maintenant ?

_ Parce que maman a soigné des gens toute la nuit à Sainte Mangouste

_ Mais la nuit on dort !

_ Non, Anneliese. Si tu étais malade la nuit, il faudrait quelqu'un pour te soigner

_ Mais la nuit je dors, je ne suis pas malade

 **Alors ?**

 **Next : Cache-cache**

 **A demain !**


	179. Cache-cache

**Hello, désolée pour ce retard, bonne lecture !**

Drabble 179 ... Cache-cache

_ Attention, j'arrive ! Vue Annelise, derrière l'escalier, dans la soupente !

_ Mais euh, j'étais bien cachée !

_ Vue Maman, entre le placard et le mur !

_ Bien joué Harry

_ Mais il est où papa ?

... _Une heure plus tard..._

_ Trouvé !

_ Enfin ! Je commençais sérieusement à m'ennuyer

_ Papa ! Tu étais dans le congélateur ?!

_ Oui, mais il n'était pas branché, ma puce, pas comme l'autre maudite salle froide du camping

 **Alors ?**

 **Next : Collage**

 **A demain**


	180. Collage

**Hello, bonne lecture !**

Drabble 180 ... Collage

_ Dis papa, tu peux m'aider ?

_ A faire quoi ma chenille ?

_ Il faut coller ces images dans le bon ordre

_ Et quel est le problème ?

_ Maman ne veut plus que je touche à la colle depuis que je l'ai renversée sans le vouloir et que ça ait collé le sol

_ Je me disais aussi. Vas-y prends la colle, tu ne peux pas faire pire qu'avant

 _... Une heure plus tard..._

 ___ James ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

_ Demande à Anneliese

* _De la colle a giclé partout, sur les murs, les sols, elle colle encore et laisse des traînées blanches*_

 **Alors ?**

 **Next : Double caprice**

 **A demain**


	181. Double caprice

**Hello, bon week-end :)**

Drabble 181 ... Double caprice

_ Certainement pas !

_ S'il te plaît maman

_ Harry, j'ai dis non ! Anneliese, ne t'y mets pas non plus

_ Mais pourquoi maman ?

_ Je ne veux pas vous retrouver à Sainte Mangouste pour brûlure de dragon !

_ Mais un petit !

_ Non ! C'est hors de question !

_ Même pas un bébé dragon ? C'est mignon un bébé dragon

 **Qui vient soutenir Lily ? XD**

 **Next : Coup de fil**

 **A demain**


	182. Coup de fil

**Hello, bonne lecture**

Drabble 182 ... Coup de fil

_ Allô ?

_ Lily ? C'est moi

_ Moi qui ?

_ Bah ... moi

_ Qui ça "moi" ?

_ Mais moi !

_ Oui, j'ai bien compris que vous étiez vous, mais vous êtes qui ?

_ Ta maman

_ Maman ?

_ J'ai enfin ton attention ? Vous voulez venir passer un week-end à la maison ?

_ Ah bah ... oui ... Oui, merci d'avoir proposé, c'est très gentil

 **Alors ?**

 **Next : Tout caser**

 **A demain**


	183. Tout caser

**Bonne lecture !**

Drabble 183 ... Tout caser

_ James, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

_ Je peux caser les valises et les jouets, ou les enfants, mais pas les deux en même temps

_ Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, on ne part que pour un week-end !

_ Il fallait bien caser la valise, le trampoline, les peluches, et ...

_ Le trampoline ? Ne me dis pas que tu voulais emmener le trampoline !

_ Bah ... ça aurait pût servir

_ Non James, pas de trampoline, tu verras quand tu l'enlèveras le gain de place que tu auras gagner

 **Alors ?**

 **Next : Je vois ...**

 **A demain**

 **Ps: Pensée aux victimes de cette nuit**


	184. Je vois

**Hello, bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _Naguina: Merci pour ta review :)_

* * *

Drabble 184 ... Je vois ...

_ Je vois quelque chose qui commence par ... V et R

_ Une voiture rouge !

_ Bien Harry, à toi maintenant

_ Je vois quelque chose qui commence par ... P

_ Un pont

_ A toi Anneliese

_ Je vois quelque chose qui commence par ... C, Q, Q, O, A

_ Euh ... On donne notre langue au chat

_ C'est quand qu'on arrive ?

 **Alors ?**

 **Next : Répartition**

 **A mercredi ! (le mardi ça va être compliqué sinon)**


	185. Répartition

**Hey, bonne lecture :)**

Drabble 185 ... Répartition

_ Lily !

_ Maman je ..

_ Les enfants, Papy a installé un trampoline dans le jardin, allez jouer

_ Tu vois je t'avais dis qu'on en n'avait pas besoin

_ Bravo ma Lily jolie

_ Bon vous deux, quand vous aurez finit de conter fleurette, on a des choses à se dire

_ Mais ...

_ Dans la cuisine, maintenant, et par la même occasion vous récupérerez le reste de vos affaires, celles que vous avez abandonnées dans votre fuite

 **Alors ?**

 **Next : Mais ...**

 **A demain :)**


	186. Mais

**Hello, bonne lecture :)**

Drabble 186 ... Mais ...

_ Vous vous êtes conduits comme des irresponsables !

_ Mais ...

_ Vous avez des enfants en bas âge, vous le comprenez ça au moins ?

_ Mais ...

_ On ne fuit pas avec des enfants en bas âge !

_ Mais ...

_ On vous offrait tout ce dont vous aviez besoin !

_ Mais ...

_ Mais je suis sûr que ça, c'est votre faute jeune homme !

_ Mais ...

_ Pas de mais qui tienne ! Vous avez mis ma fille, et mes petits enfants en danger !

 **Alors ?**

 **Next : Parc à jeux**

 **A demain**


	187. Parc aux jeux

**Hello, bonne lecture. Je dédie ce drabble à Magicalien, pour les reviews qu'elle me laisse :)**

Drabble 187 ... Parc aux jeux

_ Maman, je peux faire de la balançoire ?

_ Oui Harry, si tu veux. Attention Anneliese !

_ Quoi ?

_ C'est la barre des pompiers, pas le vol plané, d'accord ?

_ Notre fille est une vraie casse-cou. Lily, tu crois que ...

_ Oui

_ Quoi ?

_ Oui tu peux aller jouer, mais à une condition

_ Laquelle ?

_ Le dernier arrivé paye le chocolat !

_ Attends !

 **Alors ?**

 **Next : Tournis**

 **A demain :)**


	188. Tournis

**Hello, bonne lecture :)**

Drabble 188 ... Tournis

_ Je .. je ne me sens pas très ... bien

_ Moi ... non plus

_ Maman ? Papa ?

_ Écoutes Anneliese ... je crois qu'on va s'asseoir là ... si vous avez besoin, on y sera

_ D'accord, et après on va manger des crêpes ?

_ Si tu veux ...

_ Chouette !

...

_ Lily ?

_ Hum ?

_ On est stupides

_ Je ne te le fais pas dire

_ Quelle idée on a eut d'aller sur ce maudit tourniquet ?

 **Alors ?**

 **Next : Crêpes**

 **A demain**


	189. Crêpes

**Hello, bonne lecture :) Juste une chose, les reviews ne s'affichent pas, alors je vois qu'il y en a, mais je ne peux pas voir ce qu'il y a d'écrit pour certaines, donc désolée si je ne réponds pas**

Drabble 189 ... Crêpes

_ On va manger une crêpe ?

_ Oui, on vous l'avait promis

_ Lily ?

_ Hum ?

_ On a le droit d'en prendre combien ?

_ De quoi ?

_ Des crêpes !

_ Maximum ?

_ Oui

_ Euh ... bon aller, deux

_ Seulement ?

_ James, on va dans un café, pas à la maison. Et puis c'est toi qui paye, je te rappelle, tu as perdu à la course

_ Oui ... Je meure de faim !

 **Alors ?**

 **Next : Moustaches**

 **A demain**


	190. Moustaches

**Hello, le problème des reviews ne semble pas réglé, désolée. Bonne lecture :)**

Drabble 190 ... Moustaches

_ Lily ?

_ Oui ?

_ Est-ce que ... Est-ce que tout va bien ?

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Je pense que tu vas avoir besoin de ça

 _*Il lui tends une serviette de table*_

_ Papa, on peut faire pareil ?

_ Oui, Harry, et je vais l'imiter aussi, c'est trop drôle, elle qui nous gronde quand on le fait d'habitude

_ Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

_ Tu as des moustaches de chocolat !

 **Vous imaginez les quatre partir dans un fou rire incontrôlable ?**

 **Next : Ordre ordonné**

 **A demain (normalement je peux)**


	191. Ordre ordonné

**Hello, bonne lecture :)**

Drabble 191 ... Ordre ordonné

_ Ah non ! Il y a des limites à l'hospitalité !

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe, papy ?

_ Où est ton papa, harry ?

_ Dans le jardin

_ Merci

...

_ James !

_ Monsieur Evans ?

_ Une lettre livrée par un hibou grinheux pour vous

_ Oh merci .. Et désolé du dérangement

_ Moui, je la connais celle-là

_ Oh Lily ! J'ai mon ordre de mission !

_ Tu pars où ?

_ Aïe ..

_ Quoi ?

_ Je deviens officiellement agent sous couverture ... Andrew Williams, vendeur de chouettes et rats sur le chemin de traverse ... Ah, mais pourquoi ça tombe sur moi, je suis allergique aux rats ! Je ne t'explique pas quand Peter se transformait, de vrais crises d'éternuements !

 **Alors ?**

 **Next : Errare humanum est**

 **A demain**


	192. Errare humanum est

**Hello, bonne lecture !**

Drabble 192 ... Errare humanum est

_ Potter, encore un hibou ! Vous le faîtes exprès ou quoi ?

_ Non, croyez-le bien monsieur Evans

_ Je ne vous crois pas. Mais tenez

_ Lily, c'est encore l'Ordre !

_ Lis ce qu'il y a dedans

_ "Monsieur Potter, suite à une erreur ..." Oh Lily ! Ils se sont souvenus de mon allergie !

_ Et alors ? Tu vas travailler où ?

_ Chez Ollivander's ... Au ménage ?

_ Tu préférais les rats ?

 **Et là, Lily se tord de rire devant la mine déconfite de James XD**

 **Next : Joyeux ... rien du tout**

 **A demain**


	193. Joyeux rien du tout

**Hello, bonne lecture :)**

Drabble 193 ... Joyeux ... rien du tout

_ Anneliese, debout ma puce, c'est l'heure

_ Moi aussi je suis malade, s'il te plaît maman

_ Anneliese !

_ Oui, je suis ... à moitié debout

...

_ Joyeux Noël Anneliese ! Aller, environ trois mois on y sera

_ Hein ?

_ James, tu veux la démoraliser ? Va donc faire le ménage chez Ollivander's, ça te calmera

 **Alors ?**

 **Next : Que dîtes-vous ?**

 **A demain**


	194. Que dîtes-vous ?

**Hello, bonne lecture :)**

Drabble 193 ... Que dîtes-vous ?

_ Monsieur Olivander, vous êtes sûr que ça va tenir ?

_ Mais oui, ça fait des années que je les range comme ça

_ Ah bon

 _*Une montagne de cartons contenants des baguettes s'écroule, James est ensevelit*_

_ Potter ? Potter, où êtes-vous ? Vous croyez que le ménage va se faire tout seul ?

_ Là ! Aidez moi, je peux à peine respirer !

_ Qui appelle ?

_ James ! Bon sang sortez moi de là !

_ Que dîtes vous mon ami ? Je vous entends très mal, seriez-vous descendu à la cave ?

 **Alors ?**

 **Next : Veux pas**

 **A demain**


	195. Veux pas

**Hello, bonne lecture :)**

Drabble 195 ... Veux pas

_ Harry, fais un effort, ce n'est pas si terrible !

_ Veux pas

_ Sors de dessous cette couette, jeune homme, et avale ton médicament

_ Veux pas, c'est pas bon et puis ça m'aide pas

_ Bien sûr que si ! Arrête de gigoter, je vais te le faire avaler de force crois moi, si tu n'arrêtes pas maintenant !

_ Mais maman il est pas bon !

_ Raison de plus pour le prendre plus vite et souffrir moins

_ Tu crois ?

_ Oui

_ D'accord

 **Alors ?**

 **Next : Projets**


	196. Projets

**Hello, bonne lecture :)**

Drabble 196 ... Projets

_ James, ne bouge pas s'il te plaît

_ Mais ça pique

_ C'est rien, ne t'inquiète pas ... Voilà, demain tu retourneras là-bas avec un pansements sur l'oeil

_ Au moins je peux prétendre être un pirate

_ Alors tins, prends ce bandeau noir, ça fera plus crédible

_ Merci ! Ah, demain je pense qu'ils vont tous êtres surpris.

_ N'effraie pas les enfants, quand même, et surtout pas les premières années qui viennent prendre leur première baguette !

_ Oui Lily, promis

 **Alors ?**

 **Next : Cauchemar**

 **A demain**


	197. Cauchemar

**Hello, toutes mes excuses pour hier, j'avais oublié que je finissais tard le mardi. Bonne lecture :)**

Drabble 197 ... Cauchemar

_ Maman !

_ Anneliese, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi tu ne dors pas ma chérie ?

_ Maman, il y a un pirate dans la chambre

_ Ne pleure plus, tout va bien ... Chut calme toi, je suis là, c'était un cauchemar

_ Il ne va pas nous tuer ?

_ Non, promis, tu peux te rendormir je suis là, tout va bien

...

_ James

_ Quoi ?

_ Évite de raconter des histoires effrayantes le soir aux enfants, s'il te plaît

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Parce que sinon ils font des cauchemar ! Quand ils auront une dizaine d'année, on verra, pas avant s'il te plaît

 **Et là, James se met à bouder XD**

 **Next : Écumeur des mers**

 **A demain !**


	198. Écumeur des mers

**Hello, bonne lecture :)**

Drabble 197 ... Écumeur des mers

_ Je vous garantis, jeune homme cette baguette vous conviendra parfaitement, n'est-ce pas lieutenant Potter ?

_ Absolument capitaine, avec ça, tu vas pouvoir réussir tes sortilèges avec une précision magnifique. Tu pourras épater tes amis, à défaut d'écumer les mers

_ Merci monsieur, mais je peux vous dire quelque chose

_ Hum ?

_ Votre bandeau glisse, vous vous êtes prit un poing dans la figure ?

_ Non ... seulement quelques cartons

 **Alors ?**

 **Next : Se retrouver**

 **A demain :)**


	199. Se retrouver

**Hey, bonne lecture :)**

Drabble 199 ... Se retrouver

_ Les enfants sont gardés par mes parents, pour le week-end. Harry allait beaucoup mieux

_ C'est l'infirmière qui le dit, ou la maman ?

_ Les deux, capitaine

_ J'ai juré que j'arrêtais !

_ Oui, c'est vrai.

_ En fin de compte j'ai encore tout un week-end pour te dire ma Lily jolie à tout bout de champ, inviter les maraudeurs, et nous retrouver tous, pour souffler

_ C'est exact

_ Tu sais que je t'aime, Lily ?

_ Bien sûr, et moi aussi, James

 **Alors ? Cela faisait un petit moment qu'ils ne s'étaient pas retrouver tous les deux, ça va les laisser souffler :)**

 **Next : Bord de mer**

 **A demain**


	200. Bords de mer

**Hey ! C'est le deux centième drabble, merci à vous pour continuer de me soutenir ! Bonne lecture :D**

Drabble 200 ... Bords de mer

_ Qui a eu cette idée géniale ?

_ Sirius !

_ C'est vrai ?

_ Eh oui ma chère Lily, je me suis dit que la mer pouvait être un bon moyen de décompresser

_ Tu sais que tu es génial ?

_ Lily Evans Potter ME trouve génial ? Les gars, je prévoie de la neige demain !

_ On est en octobre, il ne peut pas neiger tout de suite

_ Merci Remus, tu me casses le moral

 **Alors ?**

 **Next : Bain gelé**

 **A demain**


	201. Bain gelé

**Hello, bonne lecture :)**

Drabble 201 ... Bain gelé

_ James, je parie que le père de famille respectable que tu es ne se laissera jamais tenté par une petite baignade dans la mer

_ Sirius, je parie qu'avec les poids que tu as pris depuis notre départ de Poudlard, tu couleras à pic

_ C'est ce qu'on va voir !

_ Le premier arrivé !

...

_ Ah c'est froid !

_ Oh bon sang c'est gelé !

_ Attends, où sont nos serviettes ?

_ Euh ... Bah on les avait posées là

_ Lily ! Remus ! C'est pas drôle on a froid !

 **Alors ?**

 **Next : Midnight**

 **A demain**


	202. Midnight

**Hello ... 500 reviews ! Merci beaucoup, vous me faîtes un très beau cadeau ! Merci infiniment de continuer à me soutenir ! Bonne lecture :D**

Drabble 202 ... Midnight

_ Lily ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

_ J'appelle mes parents

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Pour savoir si les enfants dorment bien

_ Lily, tu es consciente de ce que tu dis ?

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Il est minuit, bien sûr qu'ils dorment, tout ce que tu vas gagner en appelant tes parents c'est réveiller tout le monde. Tu appelleras tes parents demain, non ?

_ Je suis inquiète pour eux

_ Tes parents ?

_ Mais non, les enfants !

_ Lily, tout va bien, allez, viens, recouche toi

 **Alors ?**

 **Next : Fou rire**

 **A demain**


	203. Fou rire

**Hello, désolée encore, j'avais marqué "à demain" par habitude alors que le mardi je ne peux jamais publier, je suis désolée. Bonne lecture**

Drabble 203 ... Fou rire

_ James, où sont les bagages ?

_ Dans le coffre pourquoi ?

_ Tu n'as pas oublié quelque chose ?

_ Non, je ne crois pas

_ C'est problématique

_ Pourquoi ?

_ C'est bien beau de mettre des valises dans la voiture si un, ce ne sont pas les nôtres, et deux, si elles sont vides

* _Remus et Sirius éclatent de rire*_

 ___ Alors là, James, champion !

 **Alors ?**

 **Next : Reprendre la route**

 **A demain**


	204. Reprendre la route

**Hello, bonne lecture ! :D**

Drabble 204 ... Reprendre la route

_ Bon ... Tu es sûr que c'est la bonne valise, Cornedrue ?

_ Pour qui tu me prends, Patmol ?

_ Pour ce que tu es

_ Faîtes bonne route !

_ Merci Remus, toi aussi

_ Lily, juste une chose

_ Quoi, Sirius ?

_ Ne le laisse pas conduire

_ Pourquoi ? Il n'a pas bu

_ Non, mais il est tellement doué que ...

_ Si je me souviens bien, ce n'est pas moi qui ait fait une chute dans le fossé, j'ai eu des échos par Remus

_ Mais ! Ah, merci Lunard, bravo !

 **Alors ?**

 **Next : Retrouvailles familiales**

 **A demain**


	205. Retrouvailles familiales

**Hello, oui je suis matinale, ce matin, ça change non ? ^^ Bonne lecture :)**

Drabble 205 ... Retrouvailles familiales

_ Maman !

_ Papa !

_ Anneliese, qu'est-ce que ... tu as un plâtre ?

_ Lily, ma chérie

_ Maman, qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait ?

_ Elle a tombé du muret

_ Elle "est" tombée, Harry

_ Mais, pourquoi vous ne l'avez pas faîtes descendre à temps ?! Anneliese ...

_ Monsieur Evans, je vous avais confié ma fille

_ Tout comme je vous ai confié la mienne

_ Moi, je ne vous la ramène pas le bras dans le plâtre

 **Alors ?**

 **Next: Tiens toi tranquille**

 **A demain**


	206. Tiens toi tranquille

**Hello, bonne lecture :) (merci pour les reviews, mais encore une fois, elles ne s'affichent pas, donc j'y répondrais le plus vite possible :) )**

Drabble 206 ... Tiens toi tranquille

_ James, si tu n'es pas capable de regarder, tourne toi

_ Non, ça va aller, mais tu es sûre de ce que tu fais ?

_ Je suis sensée être infirmière, des bras cassés j'en vois tous les jours, ne t'inquiète pas

_ Maman, ça ne va pas faire mal, dis ?

_ Non ma puce, promis. James ?

_ Je suis désolé, je ne me sens pas bien

_ Assieds toi, ou sors, mais pitié tiens toi tranquille, tu es pire qu'Anneliese, et c'est elle qui s'est cassé le bras

 **Alors ?**

 **Next : Appel vital**

 **A demain**


	207. Appel vital

**Hello, je ne vois toujours pas les reviews, désolée, bonne lecture :)**

Drabble 207 ... Appel vital

_ James, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

_ Je mange

_ Je vois ça, mais tu ne devais pas travailler jusqu'à dix-neuf heures ?

_ Si, pourquoi ?

_ Il n'est que dix-sept heures

_ Je sais ... Non Harry, ça c'est ma part de tarte, prends en une autre

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?

_ Ben, tu vois, je n'ai pas pu résister, l'appel de la nourriture a été trop fort, je n'avais pas eu le temps de manger ce midi, et je savais qu'il y avait une tarte au frigo

 **Alors ?**

 **Next : Listes**

 **A demain :)**


	208. Listes

**Hey, bonne lecture :)**

Drabble 208 ... Listes

_ James, surveille les enfants, il faut que j'aille faire une course

_ T'inquiète, je me charge de tout

_ Merci

...

_ Salut, je suis rentrée

_ Maman, on a fait nos listes au Père Noël !

_ Déjà ?

_ Oui, papa nous a dit que c'était important, moi j'ai commandé un balai et pleins de bonbons !

_ Et moi un balai aussi, avec un chapeau comme ceux de Poudlard

 **Alors ? Oui, je sais, Noël c'est dans quelques temps mais ... mais c'est Noël ^^**

 **Next : Casse tête**

 **A mercredi ;)**


	209. Casse-tête

**Hello, bonne lecture :)**

Drabble 209 ... Casse-tête

_ James, où as-tu mis les clés ?

_ Les clés ? Quelles clés ?

_ De maison

_ Je n'y ais pas touché

_ Mais alors elles son où ?

_ Tu m'accusais alors que tu n'en savais rien ?

_ Je cherche les clés, James, c'est tout

_ Et pourquoi moi, d'abord ?

_ Parce que tu perds toujours tout !

_ Moi ? Range un peu mieux tes affaires, je perds moins de papiers que toi

_ Alors elles sont où, gros malin ?

_ Sûrement dans le pot à clés

_ Le ... Zut ! Je n'y avais pas regardé

 **Alors ?**

 **Next : Froid glacial**

 **A demain**


	210. Froid glacial

**Hey, bonne lecture !**

Drabble 210 ... Froid glacial

_ Harry, tu arrêtes ça maintenant et tu mets ton manteau, il fait froid dehors

_ Mais je n'ai pas froid !

_ Tu auras froid à l'instant où tu franchiras cette porte, viens

_ Attends je vais voir

_ Non Harry, rentre, ne reste pas dehors !

_ Froid ! Froid ! Fait froid ! Maman je suis désolé

_ Je te l'avais bien dit, maintenant met ton manteau

 **Alors ?**

 **Next : Cheminée**

 **A demain**


	211. Cheminée

**Hello, bonne lecture :)**

Drabble 211 ... Cheminée

_ James, tu as allumé la cheminée ?

_ Non pourquoi ?

_ Qui alors ?

_ Parce qu'elle est allumée ?

_ Oui, regarde

_ Attends ... où sont les enfants ?

_ Là. Anneliese ?

_ Oui ?

_ Tu as allumé la cheminée ?

_ Non

_ Harry ?

_ Non

_ Alors qui ?

_ Moi ! Tadaaamm

_ Sirius ? Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques dans le canapé ? Techniquement ce n'est pas chez toi

 **Alors ?**

 **Next : Viré**

 **A demain**


	212. Viré

**Hello, bonne lecture :)**

Drabble 212 ... Viré

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

_ Je me suis fait virer, tiens

_ C'est aussi ce qui va t'arriver ici, figure toi !

_ Ah, mais c'est un complot !

_ Un complot ? Un complot de quoi ?

_ Mary et toi vous êtes ...

_ Attends .. Mary ?

_ Mary ? Oui, Mary. Mary Mcdonald, pourquoi ?

_ Tu dormais chez elle ?

_ Oui

_ Mais ... Elle n'a qu'un studio ...

_ Euh ...

 **Alors ?**

 **Next : Quidditch**

 **A demain**


	213. Quidditch

**Hello, bonne lecture**

Drabble 213 ... Quidditch

_ Viens, Anneliese, je te prends sur mon balai, et Harry pars avec Sirius

_ Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ?

_ Lily ? Eh bien ... on apprend aux enfants à jouer au quidditch

_ Ne les faîtes pas tomber

_ Mais pour qui tu nous prends ?

_ Pour ce que vous êtes, Sirius, pour ce que vous êtes

_ Vas-y ma puce, on va commencer avec le souaffle ... Non, ce n'est pas un cognard, il faut l'envoyer dans les buts, pas dans Sirius ma puce

 **Alors ?**

 **Next: Evènement**

 **A demain**


	214. Evènement

**Hey ! Bonne lecture :)**

Drabble 214 ... Evènement

_ Allô, Mary ?

_ Lily ?

_ Oui ?

_ Est-ce que Sirius est là ?

_ Attends je vais voir ... Oui, il est dans le jardin, avec les enfants

_ Fait le rappliquer s'il te plaît

_ Je croyais que tu l'avais viré

_ Oui, jusqu'à ce que je découvre qu'il était le père de l'enfant que je porte

_ Attends ... Tu veux dire que ...

_ Oui, je suis enceinte, et oui, cet imbécile est le père de l'enfant

 **Alors ? :)**

 **Next : Pommier**

 **A demain**


	215. Pommier

**Hello, bonne lecture ;)**

Drabble 215 ... Pommier

_ Sirius !

_ Regarde, Lily, ton fils se débrouille parf ... Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

_ Il faut que tu retournes voir Mary

_ Hein ? Pourquoi ?

_ Elle ... enfin ... elle est enceinte

_ Quoi ?!

 _*Sirius redécolle, sans Harry sur son balai, et se prend une branche du pommier. Il retombe au sol, dans les pommes*_

_ Sirius !

_ Lily, c'est vrai ? Patmol va nous montrer ses talents de père ?

 **Alors ?**

 **Next : Attente**

 **A demain**


	216. Attente

**Hey, bonne lecture :)**

Drabble 216 ... Attente

_ Tu crois qu'elle va le gifler ?

_ Je penche plus pour qu'elle l'étripe

_ Oui, la connaissant, elle en est capable

_ On va bien voir

_ Il est partit quand ?

_ Il y a une heure

_ Bon, si une autre heure passe, on appelle la police

_ Oui, ce sera la meilleure chose à faire. Et il faudra aussi les pompiers

 **Alors ?**

 **Next : Frères**

 **A demain :)**


	217. Frères

**Hello, bonne lecture :)**

Drabble 217 ... Frères

_ James ...

_ Sirius ? Tout va bien ?

_ Non ... non, ça ne va pas

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? C'est d'être bientôt père qui te met dans cet état ?

_ Non, enfin ... Oui

_ Mais regarde, moi ça va, tu peux le faire, Sirius

_ Non, mais je ferais tout pour

_ Je te fais confiance, tu es mon frère, tu ne peux que y arriver

_ Oui, ton frère adoptif

_ Voilà, allez, courage

 **Alors ?**

 **Next : S.O.S**

 **A demain**


	218. SOS

**Hello :) Bonne lecture**

Drabble 218 ... S.O.S

_ Il ne reste plus qu'un mois avant Noël !

_ Oui, ça signifie seulement un mois pour courir chercher les cadeaux, James

_ Oui, mais bon

 _*Le téléphone sonne, James décroche*_

_ Allô ?

_ James ? Passe moi Lily, vite

_ Sirius ? Mais ..

_ Lily !

_ Allô, Sirius ?

_ Lily ? C'est Mary, elle ne se sent pas bien du tout, elle a perdu connaissance, elle perds du sang

_ Emmène-là aux urgences, on vous y retrouve, ne perds pas de temps !

 **Alors ?**

 **Next : Verdict**

 **A demain**


	219. Verdict

**Hello, bonne lecture**

Drabble 219 ... Verdict

_ Docteur, c'est grave ? Elle va s'en sortir ?

_ Vous êtes ?

_ Le ... le père de l'enfant

_ Il n'y aura pas d'enfant

_ Que voulez-vous dire ?

_ Mademoiselle Mcdonalds a perdu l'enfant

_ Sirius, assieds-toi, reste avec James, je m'en occupe. Comment va-t-elle ?

_ Elle est dans un triste état, mais vous pouvez y aller

 **Alors ?**

 **Next : Mary**

 **A demain**


	220. Mary

**Hello, bonne lecture (et bon Halloween) ça va faire, si mes calculs sont bons, trente cinq ans qu'en théorie Lily et James auraient été tués, ça fait bizarre ^^**

Drabble 220 ... Mary

_ Mary ?

_ ...

_ Mary, il ne faut pas t'en vouloir

_ Lily ... Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ?

_ Mary, tu n'as certainement pas à t'en vouloir pour la perte de ton enfant, ça je te le jure ! Peut-être que ce n'était pas le bon moment, peut-être plein de choses, mais tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir ! Et puis tu es une femme libre, Mary, n'oublie jamais ça ! Tu peut être indépendante et refuser d'avoir des enfants !

_ Oui ... Oui, tu as raison. Dumbledore m'avait proposé une mission, je pense que je vais l'accepter

_ Là je te reconnais

_ Et garde cet idiot loin de moi

_ Qui ? Sirius ?

_ Non, le médecin, il veut que je me repose, mais dis moi où je trouverais le temps de le faire

 **Alors ?**

 **Next : Programme échapatoire**

 **A demain**


	221. Programme échappatoire

**Hello, bonne lecture :)**

Drabble 221 ... Programme échappatoire

_ Bon, si on va chez tes parents pour Noël, Lily, on refuse d'y dormir

_ Oui, il vaut mieux.

_ Mais pour chez mes parents ... On fait quoi ?

_ Si on ne parvient pas à se libérer, on peut toujours lâcher un chat

_ Comme la dernière fois ? Oui, ça pourrait marcher ...

_ Il faudra juste l'emprunter à la voisine encore une fois

_ On va finir pas s'abonner

 **Alors ?**

 **Next : Je l'aurais !**

 **A demain**


	222. Je l'aurais !

**Hello, bonne lecture :)**

Drabble 222 ... Je l'aurais !

_ James, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Oh bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

_ Attends, je peux t'expliquer ... deux secondes ... je vais l'avoir !

* _La cuisine est sans dessus-dessous, les casseroles sont au sol, les chaises renversées, de la farine est répendue. James est monté sur la table avec une tapette à mouche et fait des mouvements désordonnés. Il heurte l'ampoule*_

_ Arrête, tu vas tout casser !

_ Elle m'a piqué, cette guêpe ! Je l'aurais, Lily !

_ Oui, mais pas maintenant, sinon c'est moi qui vais t'avoir, range plutôt ce désordre, ça sera plus utiles, je vais chercher l'aiguille pour te retirer le dard

 **Alors ?**

 **Next : Sécurité**

 **A demain**


	223. Sécurité

**Hello :) Hier, après avoir posté, je me suis souvenue que l'action était en novembre, alors je reste à me demander comment une guêpe a put atterrir dans l'histoire. Je suis désolée, dîtes moi si ça vous gêne vraiment ou si je laisse et on se dit que c'était une guêpe résistante ^^**

Drabble 223 ... Sécurité

_ Lily, pourquoi tu as acheté une sécurité enfant pour le frigo ?

_ Ah, ça ? C'est pour Noël

_ Tu comptes l'offrir à quelqu'un ?

_ Non, je vais l'utiliser

_ ah bon ?

_ Oui, je me souviens que l'année dernière toi et Sirius étiez prêts à dévaliser le repas de Noël

_ On ne l'a pas fait ! Enfin, on n'a pas eut le temps

_ Justement, mieux vaut prévenir que guérir, en plus c'est une sécurité renforcée, aucun risque pour les plats du réveillon

 **Alors ?**

 **Next : Paradis perdu**

 **A demain**


	224. Paradis perdu

**Hello, bonne lecture :)**

Drabble 224 ... Paradis perdu

_ Maman, il y a un zoizeau mort par terre

_ J'arrive Harry

_ Dis, tu crois qu'il va revenir ?

_ Non, il est mort mon chou, il ne va pas revenir

_ Mais alors comment il va s'occuper des bébés ?

_ Nous nous en occuperons, si tu veux. Va chercher une boîte, nous y poserons le nid, d'accord ?

 **Alors ?**

 **Next : Mais qui ?**

 **A demain**


	225. Mais qui ?

**Hello, désolée pour hier, bonne lecture :)**

Drabble 225 ... Mais qui ?

_ James !

_ Oui Lily ?

_ Tu as vu la boîte aux lettres ?

_ Elle penche

_ Est-ce que tu sais ce qui s'est passé ?

_ Absolument pas

_ Mais alors qui ...

_ Bah, maman, c'est Anneliese !

_ Hein ?

_ Oui, quand Remus a voulu lui apprendre Stupefix, elle a visé la ...

_ Je m'attendais aux bêtises de Sirius, mais pas à celles de Remus !

 **Alors ?**

 **Next: Rogue**

 **A demain**


	226. Rogue

**Hello, je suis sincèrement désolée pour cette semaine, ce n'était pas prévu, désolée. Bonne lecture**

Drabble 226 ... Rogue

_ Maman !

_ Oui Anneliese ?

_ Il y a un monsieur en noir à la porte

_ J'arrive, monte dans ta chambre, d'accord ma puce ?

_ Oui ... mais il est drôlement bizarre

_ Je ... Rogue ?

_ Il fut un temps où tu m'appelais Severus

 **Alors ?**

 **Next : Avertissement**

 **A demain**


	227. Avertissement

**Hey, bonne lecture :)**

Drabble 227 ... Avertissement

_ Lily, tu ne comprends pas, pars dès demain, maintenant si c'est possible !

_ Non, je ne comprends rien à ce que tu dis, et tu vas sortir de chez moi

_ Lily, je fais ça pour toi, pour eux ...

_ Mes enfants ? Tu parles, je ne suis pas dupe

_ Je te demande pardon ?

_ Tu travailles pour les mangemorts, pour Voldemort !

_ Ne prononce pas son nom !

_ Pourquoi ? Tu as peur ? Et pourtant tu as rejoins ses rangs

_ Non, Lils, je te le jure ! Sauve toi, vite, je t'en prie !

_ Ne m'appelle pas comme ça !

 **Alors ?**

 **Next : Pour elle**

 **A demain**


	228. Pour elle

**Un an après, nous n'oublierons pas**

Drabble 228 ... Pour elle

_ Lily, tu ne vas jamais deviner, je ... Servilus ?

_ Potter, toujours aussi dépourvu d'intelligence

_ Merci du compliment, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

_ Je suis venue pour elle

_ "Elle" elle a un prénom d'abord ! Et puis maintenant tu vas nous laisser tranquilles

_ James, je sais qu'on ne s'entend pas

_ Tu peux le dire !

_ Mais sauve ta femme et tes enfants, venez à Poudlard, il approche !

_ Tu me parais relativement bien renseigné, pour un innocent

 **Alors ?**

 **Next : Un million d'étoiles**

 **A demain**


	229. Un million d'étoiles

**Hello, bonne lecture :) N'oubliez pas de reviewer, c'est toujours encourageant et ça donne envie de continuer**

Drabble 229 ... Un million d'étoiles

_ Lily ?

_ Hum ?

_ Tu crois qu'il y a combien d'étoiles sur ce plafond ?

_ Un million

_ Tu les a comptées ?

_ Non

_ Alors comment tu sais ?

_ Je ne sais pas

_ Quoi ?

_ Dors, demain je serais sûrement de meilleure humeur que ce soir où on nous a forcé à quitter la maison

 **Alors ?**

 **Next : Lily la tigresse**

 **A mercredi**


	230. Lily la tigresse

**Hello, merci encore à celles qui ont répondu présentes pour les reviews, c'était vraiment génial, merci beaucoup, n'hésitez pas, je ne mords pas :)**

Drabble 230 ... Lily la tigresse

_ C'était ce qu'il fallait faire

_ Vous auriez pu être diplomate !

_ Lily !

_ Quoi ? C'est vrai ! Je n'ai jamais aimé être prise en traître

_ Nous ne vous avons pas prise en traître, seulement nous voulions vous protéger

_ Et maintenant qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

_ Que diriez-vous d'aider madame Pomfresh à l'infirmerie, puisque vous ne pouvez plus aller à Sainte Mangouste ? Et je suis sûr que James se fera un plaisir de seconder madame Bibine à l'entraînement de Quidditch

 **Alors ?**

 **Next : Grimaçante voltige**

 **A demain :)**


	231. Grimaçante voltige

**Hey, bonne lecture**

Drabble 231 ... Grimaçante voltige

_ Bon, maintenant celui qui va le plus haut gagne

_ Monsieur Potter, ce n'est pas une très bonne idée

_ Mais si

 _*James décolle devant les étudiant, vole jusqu'à la fenêtre du professeur Mcgonnagal, lui fait une grimace, voltige*_

_ Monsieur Potter ! Monsieur Potter, descendez immédiatement ! Vous êtes d'une insolence sans limite, descendez !

_ Je voulais juste vous dire bonjour

_ Et si vous ne vous méfiez pas, vous aurez une colle ! Oui, même si vous êtes assistant et non élève, je ferais voter une loi dans le règlement scolaire !

 **Alors ?**

 **Next : Disparue**

 **A demain**


	232. Disparue

**Hello, bonne lecture (ps: ne me lancez pas de tomates, je suis vraiment désolée)**

Drabble 232 ... Disparue

_ Professeur Dumbledore, vous souhaitiez me voir ?

_ Ma chère Lily ... Je viens de recevoir des nouvelles de l'Ordre

_ Notre travail n'a pas aidé ?

_ Si, au contraire, nous avons pu arrêter le mangemort infiltré à Sainte Mangouste mais ..

_ Mais ?

_ Mademoiselle Mcdonald a disparu

_ Pardon ?

_ Elle ne donne plus signe de vie depuis une semaine

 **Alors ? Non, pas de tomates, je suis vraiment désolée !**

 **Next : Autorisation**

 **A demain**


	233. Autorisation

**Hello, bonne lecture**

Drabble 233 ... Autorisation

_ Vous ne pouvez pas m'interdire de sortir !

_ C'est ce qu'il veut, ne cédez pas !

_ Je préfère courir le risque plutôt que de l'abandonner au pire mage de toute l'histoire !

_ Calmez-vous, elle peut seulement avoir tenté de disparaître pour brouiller les pistes

_ Je connais Mary, jamais elle n'aurait fait ça, laissez-moi sortir, James restera et gardera les enfants, pour une fois on ne me mettra pas à l'écart !

 **Alors ?**

 **Next : Team**

 **A demain**


	234. Team

**Hey, bonne lecture :)**

Drabble 234 ... Team

_ Sirius ?

_ Remus, je l'ai trouvée !

_ Qui ? Mary ?

_ Non, Lily. On est venus t'aider, pour sauver Mary

_ Merci mais ...

_ Lily ? Je croyais que tu avais trouvé Mary !

_ J'ai dis Lily, pas Mary, écoute un peu !

_ Bien, tu as un plan ?

_ Je pensais surtout la chercher à l'endroit de sa mission

_ D'accord, commençons par là alors

 **Alors ?**

 **Next : Ruines**

 **A mercredi**


	235. Ruines

**Excusez moi pour hier, je n'avais pas prévu que le temps file aussi vite, désolée ^^ Mais n'oubliez pas les reviews, il y en a de moins en moins, et ça décourage vraiment l'écriture**

Drabble 235 ... Ruines

_ Regardez, c'est là où Mary devait prendre ses informations

_ Ce sont des ruines, Lily, il y a eut un incendie

_ Oui, mais récemment, je pense, sinon la nature aurait reprit ses droits

_ Tu crois que ...

_ Il faut chercher

_ Remus, Lily, vite ! Elle est là !

 **Alors ?**

 **Next : Départ**

 **A demain**


	236. Départ

**Hello, merci aux deux revieweuses (Magicalien et Naguina), ça fait plaisir de se sentir soutenue :) Je suis désolée d'avance pour ce drabble, ne me jetez pas de tomates, pitié**

Drabble 236 ... Départ

_ Sirius, qu'est-ce que ... Non !

_ Je l'ai trouvée comme ça, je ...

_ Il faut la ramener

_ Tu es sûre que ..

_ Sirius, elle ne respire plus, et avec ces blessures, je pense qu'elle a dû subir un doloris. Le mieux qu'on puisse faire est la ramener

_ Je ne pensais pas qu'on pouvait partir comme ça, j'aurais voulu ...

_ Sirius, va avec Remus, je me charge de la ramener

_ Tu es sûre ?

_ Oui

 **Je suis vraiment vraiment désolée**

 **Next : Funéral**

 **A demain**


	237. Funeral

**Hello, désolée pour hier, bonne lecture :)**

Drabble 237 ... Funeral

_ Mary était une fille brillante, une excellente joueuse de Quidditch, une amie sur qui on pouvait compter pour rire et pour nous soutenir. Elle était un membre de l'Ordre des plus actifs, volontaire et forte. Jamais elle ne s'est laissée décourager, ou n'a laissé tombé, elle a relevé tous les défis qui lui ont été imposé. Si elle pouvait parler, aujourd'hui, elle insulterait ceux qui se lamentent, parce qu'elle serait fière de son oeuvre, sa vie contre celles de centaines d'autres

_ Lily, ça va aller ?

_ Oui ... même si perdre ma meilleure amie de cette manière est éprouvant, je m'en sortirais mieux que Sirius

_ Il est complètement dévasté

_ Va lui parler, il a besoin de toi. Je rentre, je vais chercher les enfants, va avec lui, et emmène Remus, les maraudeurs ont besoin de se retrouver

_ Merci, je savais que tu comprendrais

 **Alors ?**

 **Next : Flambeau**

 **A demain**


	238. Flambeau

**Hello, bonne lecture :)**

* * *

 _Naguina: Merci pour tes reviews :) Je suis désolée ^^_

* * *

Drabble 238 ... Flambeau

_ Lily, tu es folle ? Tu as vu ce que ça lui a valu ?

_ Justement, je ne laisserais pas ces imbéciles ruiner une autre vie

_ Lily, je t'en prie, Mary n'avait aucune attache, toi tu as une famille !

_ Sirius est quoi ? Le voisin de palier ? *

_ Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire !

_ Peut-être, mais je ne veux pas l'entendre. cela fait trop longtemps qu'on se repose sur les membres de l'Ordre, si ça ce trouve elle est morte pour nous protéger !

_ Tu sais qu'elle aurait trouvé ça honorable, et qu'elle l'aurait pris pour une belle mort

_ Pas moi, à mon tour de reprendre le flambeau

 ***Avez-vous reconnu la référence ? :)**

 **Next : Aveux**

 **A demain**


	239. Aveux

**Hello, bonne lecture :)**

Drabble 239 ... Aveux

_ Lily !

_ Rogue ?

_ Je ... Je voulais que tu saches que ... tu es une femme brillante, épatante, je regrette d'avoir tout gâché

_ Non ... Severus ... Je suis désolée mais ...

_ Je comprends, je voulais seulement te le dire avant que tu ne partes

_ Comment as-tu su ?

_ Dumbledore

_ Je vois ...

_ Je ne suis pas un traître, Lily !

 **Alors ?**

 **Next : Cachots**

 **A demain**


	240. Cachots

**Hey, mille excuses pour hier, ça commence à devenir répétitif, désolée. Bonne lecture**

Drabble 240 ... Cachots

_ James Potter, fais moi sortir d'ici immédiatement !

_ Mais, Lily, c'est pas moi !

_ Ouvre quand même !

_ Je ne peux pas, tous les sorts sont repoussés

_ Fais quelque chose, s'il te plaît !

_ Dis, les cachots, c'est le domaine de ... Servilus ! C'est sûrement lui, tu lui as dit une bêtise ?

_ Non ... Bon, je l'ai peut-être un peu vexé, mais un tout petit peu, c'est juré

 **Vous voyez James soupirer de fatigue ? XD**

 **Next : Négociations**

 **A demain**


	241. Négociations

**Hello, bonne lecture :)**

Drabble 241 ... Négociations

_ Potter, que viens-tu faire ici ?

_ Négocier, Serv ... Rogue

_ Négocier quoi ?

_ Laisse partir Lily

_ Non

_ Au moins laisse-la sortir, elle ne quittera pas le château, promis

_ Tu es pathétique

_ Je sais, mais j'aime Lily, alors que je sois pathétique a peu d'importance si c'est pour elle que je le fais. Toi, tu ne pourras pas te vanter de ça, le jour où ton heure aura sonner, parce que toute ta vie, tu auras gâcher la sienne

_ A Poudlard, tu la lui gâchais

_ Pour la bonne cause, je suis marié avec elle, maintenant, dois-je te le rappeler ?

 **Alors ?**

 **Next : Course poursuite**

 **A demain :)**


	242. Course poursuite

**Hey, encore mille excuses pour hier, bonne lecture**

Drabble 242 ... Course poursuite

_ Sirius, qu'est-ce que tu fais là, tu n'étais pas sensé surveiller les jumeaux le temps qu'on aille chercher leurs cadeaux ?

_ Ah si, et je l'aurais fait avec plaisir si votre fille n'avait pas prit ma baguette, franchement, elle douée, elle a un joli stupéfix, qui le lui a appris ?

_ Remus mais ... Mais où ils sont maintenant ?

_ Bah justement, je les cherche

_ Sirius Black, tu es un inconscient !

_ Elle n'a toujours pas digéré son enfermement ?

_ Non, mais quand même Sirius, là tu exagère, perdre nos enfants, il fallait le faire

_ Ils ne doivent pas être loin, ils ne peuvent pas quitter le château

 **Alors ?**

 **Next : Retenue**

 **A mercredi**


	243. Retenue

**Hey ! Bonne lecture :)**

Drabble 243 ... Retenue

_ Professeur, on ... Ils sont là ?

_ Mais enfin de qui parlez-vous, monsieur Potter ?

_ Les enfants, ils sont là !

_ Je les ai trouvés errant seuls dans les couloirs

_ Oui euh ...

_ À ce sujet, vous et monsieur Black serez en retenue, bien que vous ne fassiez plus partie de mes étudiants

_ Mais ...

_ La négligence n'est pas bonne, Potter, vous irez, ainsi que Black, faire briller la salle des trophées sans baguette, me suis-je bien faîte comprendre ?

 **Alors ?**

 **Next : Sauvés**

 **À demain :)**


	244. Sauvés

**Hey, bonne lecture :)**

Drabble 244 ... Sauvés

_ Lily ?

_ Anneliese m'a dit que je vous trouverais là

_ On doit nettoyer la salle des trophées sans magie, c'est injuste

_ Elle ne me l'a pas interdit, à moi

_ James, je crois que notre influence de maraudeurs déteint sur ta femme

_ Non, c'est seulement que si on ne se dépêche pas, on n'a pas de train, on a l'autorisation de repartir pour les fêtes de fin d'année, quelqu'un a une idée de destination ?

 **Alors ?**

 **Next : Falaise**

 **A demain**


	245. Falaise

**Hello, bonne lecture :)**

Drabble 245 ... Falaise

_ Lily ? Que fais-tu là ?

_ Je pensais à Mary

_ Au bord d'une falaise ?

_ On étaient venues ici, une fois.

_ Je vois ...

_ Elle me manque tellement, James !

_ Je sais, viens-là, ça va aller

_ Ce sera le premier Noël sans elle ... Je m'en veux, elle est morte par notre faute, en voulant nous protéger

_ Lily, si tu étais morte pour elle, aurais-tu été fière ?

_ Bien sûre !

_ C'est pareil pour elle, enfin je pense

 **Alors ?**

 **Next : Christmas rules**

 **A demain**


	246. Christmas rules

**Hello, je m'excuse pour mes automatisme, je vous avais dis "à demain" mais je suis en examens, du coup je poste aujourd'hui, mais plus avant vendredi. Désolée encore pour tout. Bonne lecture :)**

Drabble 246 ... Christmas rules

_ Sirius, tu te tiendras bien à Noël ?

_ Bien sûr que oui, pour qui me prends-tu, Lily ?

_ Bon, Anneliese, viens voir ma puce ...

_ Oui ?

_ Va dire à Harry de prendre le contrat

_ Tonton Sirius va signer ?

_ Oui, exactement

_ Signer quoi ?

_ Le contrat où sont établies toutes les règles auxquelles tu devras te soumettre pour Noël

_ Tu peux m'en dire deux ou trois, déjà ?

_ Interdiction d'être ivre, de dire aux enfants que le Père Noël n'existe pas, ce genre de choses

_ Ah, ouf, j'ai cru que tu allais m'interdire de me métamorphoser, je pourrais profiter du feu

_ En fait, c'est la règle quatre-vingt quatorze

_ Quoi ?

 **Alors ? :)**

 **Next : Course de luges**

 **A vendredi :)**


	247. Course de luge

**Hey hey hey ! Je suis (enfin) en vacances ! Bonnes vacances à tous et à toutes :D Bonne lecture :)**

Drabble 247 ... Course de luges

_ Lily, tu n'aurais pas vu ma luge ?

_ Non, mais j'ai vu les enfants sortir du gîte en riant, et il y a de la neige

_ Zut !

_ Ils ont le droit de s'amuser, non ?

_ Mais je l'ai ... enfin ... elle est ...

_ Ne me dis pas que tu l'as ensorcelée ?

_ Je dirais plutôt trafiquée

_ Des fois je me demande quand tu commenceras à réfléchir !

...

_ Anneliese ? Harry ?

_ Maman, la luge elle a volé ! C'était trop drôle !

_ Et tonton Sirius a ensorcelé la sienne et on a fait la course !

_ Je ne sais pas ce que cherche Srius, en ce moment, mais il va m'entendre !

_ James, pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec toi

_ Il aurait quand même pu faire une course avec moi !

_ James !

 **Alors ? :)**

 **Next : Concours enneigé**

 **A demain !**


	248. Concours enneigé

**Hello, désolée si je vous parle beaucoup de neige, dans ces drabbles, j'ai tellement hâte d'en avoir ^^ Bonne lecture :)**

Drabble 248 ... Concours enneigé

_ Anneliese, qu'y a-t-il ma puce ?

_ Harry ne veut pas faire son bonhomme de neige avec moi. Il dit que c'est parce que je suis une fille

_ Vraiment ? Viens, j'ai une idée. Prends ton manteau et sèche tes larmes, tu es une fille, sois fière de l'être, d'accord ? On va aller montrer à Harry de quel bois on se chauffe

_ En faisant quoi ?

_ Un concours de bonhomme de neiges. Tiens, regarde, prends ma baguette, vise Harry, et lance le sort

_ Nix operuit !

 _*Harry, qui était occupé à son bonhomme de neige, se transforme en bonhomme de neige lui-même*_

 **Alors ?**

 **Next : L'art de déguster un chocolat chaud**

 **A demain**


	249. L'art de déguster un chocolat chaud

**Hello, bonne lecture :)**

Drabble 249 ... L'art de déguster un chocolat chaud

_ Patmol, tu as des moustaches de chocolat

_ Regarde toi, tu es pareil Cornedrue

_ Je ne suis pas mieux

_ Lily ? Mais là tu as la palme d'or, qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?

_ J'ai éclaté de rire en buvant mon chocolat chaud

_ En fait il n'y a qu'Anneliese et Harry qui le boivent proprement

_ Mon cher Patmol, bientôt boire du chocolat chaud deviendra un art

_ Et nous serons des artistes pour notre originalité

_ En attendant on ferait mieux d'essuyer nos moustaches

_ Lily, tu veux ta baguette peut-être ?

_ Ce n'est pas de refus, James, merci

 **Alors ? Seriez-vous plutôt maraudeurs et Lily ou comme les enfants ?**

 **Next : Momifié**

 **A demain**


	250. Momifié

**Hey :) Bonne lecture !**

Drabble 250 ... Momifié

_ Lily, tu crois que pour l'emballage des cadeaux on pourrait utiliser la magie ? Tout le monde connaît les talents douteux de Sirius

_ Parle pour toi, moi au moins ça ressemble à quelque chose

_ À quoi exactement, hein ?

_ Utilisez la magie, d'accord ? Je vous rappel qu'on ne doit pas faire de bruit, les enfants sont à côté

_ D'accord, merci Lily

* _James lance le sort, mais au lieu de s'enrouler autour du carton, le papier entoure Sirius*_

_ James !

_ Mais je n'ai pas fait exprès, moi !

 **Alors ?**

 **Next : Imprévu**

 **A demain :)**


	251. Imprévu

**Mes pensées aux victimes de l'attentat de Berlin**

Drabble 251 ... Imprévu

_ Ce n'est quand même pas compliqué, fais un effort James !

_ Lily ?

_ Oui ?

_ Tu crois que c'est grave si un des enfants me voit dans la tenue du Père Noël ?

_ Évidemment ! C'est une surprise

_ Ah

_ Pourquoi cette question ?

_ Lily, je crois que je suis démasqué par les deux enfants

 **Alors ?**

 **Next : Improvisation**

 **À demain**


	252. Improvisation

**Hello, désolée pour hier, bonne lecture :)**

Drabble 252 ... Improvisation

_ Anneliese ? Harry ?

_ Maman, pourquoi papa est déguisé ?

_ Eh bien ... Papa va faire un numéro avec tonton Sirius

_ Lily !

_ Quel numéro maman ?

_ C'était censé être une surprise mais ... Mais ils vont ... Ils vont chanter "Last Christmas"

_ Quoi ? Lily !

_ Allez voir les paroles, comme ça vous saurez s'ils se trompent, et vous pourrez chanter tous ensembles

_ Lily je ne sais pas chanter ! Et je ne veux même pas entendre Sirius !

_ Désolée, je n'avais pas d'autre idée

 **Alors ?**

 **Next : Verrous**

 **A demain :)**


	253. Verrous

**Hello, désolée pour hier, bonne lecture :)**

Drabble 252 ... Improvisation

_ Anneliese ? Harry ?

_ Maman, pourquoi papa est déguisé ?

_ Eh bien ... Papa va faire un numéro avec tonton Sirius

_ Lily !

_ Quel numéro maman ?

_ C'était censé être une surprise mais ... Mais ils vont ... Ils vont chanter "Last Christmas"

_ Quoi ? Lily !

_ Allez voir les paroles, comme ça vous saurez s'ils se trompent, et vous pourrez chanter tous ensembles

_ Lily je ne sais pas chanter ! Et je ne veux même pas entendre Sirius !

_ Désolée, je n'avais pas d'autre idée

 **Alors ?**

 **Next : Verrous**

 **A demain :)**


	254. Last Christmas

**Joyeux réveillon !**

Drabble 254 ... Last Christmas

_ Bravo !

_ James, tu chantais aussi mal qu'un cerf

_ Parle pour toi, Patmol, tu n'as pas entendu tes hurlements ?

_ James, Sirius, bravo

_ Lily ?

_ Je vous ai mis dans une drôle de situation, et vous vous en êtes vraiment bien tirés, félicitations !

_ Merci ... On peut aller manger maintenant ?

_ Ah non, d'abord on ouvre les cadeaux !

 **Alors ?**

 **Next : Déballage**

 **A ce soir ;)**


	255. Déballage

**Joyeux Noël en retard, désolée, je pensais sincèrement que j'aurais le temps de poster hier, excusez-moi ^^**

Drabble 225 ... Déballage

_ Tiens, Harry, ça c'est pour toi, et celui-ci est pour Anneliese

_ Merci !

_ Maman j'ai reçu la tenue de quidditch !

_ Et moi j'ai des patins à glace !

_ Lily, je peux te parler ?

_ Bien sûr, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

_ Tu es sûre que les patins c'est très prudent ?

_ Oui pourquoi ?

_ Parce qu'avec Anneliese, je préfère être prudent. Elle est capable de faire jaillir de la glace dans le salon pour patiner

_ Elle aura bien raison, il n'y en a plus dehors. Allons voir ce qu'ils ont reçu d'autre

 **Vous imaginez faire du patin à glace dans une maison ? :)**

 **Next : I love you, Lily Evans Potter**

 **A demain !**


	256. I love you, Lily Evans Potter

**Hey, je m'excuse vraiment pour ces retards, j'ai été un peu trop optimiste concernant le temps. Bonne lecture :)**

Drabble 256 ... I love you, Lily Evans Potter

_ Lily, je peux te parler ?

_ Oui, bien sûr, qu'y a-t-il ?

_ Je t'aime

_ James, je le sais ça

_ Non Lily, je t'aime vraiment, et pourtant je t'ai entraînée dans cette galère

_ Non, nous savions tous les deux ce qui allait se passer, ce n'est pas de ta faute.

_ On a perdu Mary

_ Et nous en perdrons d'autres, alors au lieu de nous plaindre, commençons à nous rendre utile.

_ C'est à dire ?

_ C'est à dire à reprendre un service actif au sein de l'Ordre

_ Et les enfants ?

_ Ils comprendront, j'en suis sûre.

_ Je t'aime, Lily Evans Potter

 **Alors ?**

 **Next : Phoenix**

 **A demain**


	257. Phoenix

**Hello, bonne lecture :)**

Drabble 257 ... Phoenix

_ J'aimerais que vous preniez conscience de ce que vous voulez faire

_Nous ne sommes pas stupides

_ Peut-être ... en tout cas vous êtes extrêmement bornés

_ Professeur, des gens meurent pour nous alors que nous ne faisons rien, la situation est injuste

_ Je comprends, ma chère, mais ils le savent

_ Mary ne sera pas morte en vain, si vous nous laissez reprendre du service dans l'Ordre

_ Personne n'est mort en vain. Mais vous me faites penser au phoenix ... toujours à vouloir renaître de vos cendre

_ Nous ne sommes pas morts, pas encore du moins

 **Alors ?**

 **Next : Nous reviendrons**

 **À demain**


	258. Nous reviendrons

**Hello ! Je pense que je commence à tourner en rond, sur ce tome, non ? J'aimerais avoir votre avis. Ce drabble peut-il être considéré comme fin acceptable, et je commence un nouveau tome sur le thème de votre choix, ou est-ce ue je continue mais dans quel sens ? Donnez moi votre avis, c'est vraiment important. Bonne lecture !**

Drabble 258 ... Nous reviendrons

_ Je pensais que nous parviendrons à rester avec eux

_ Je le pensais aussi, Lily

_ James, que vont-ils devenir ? Nous ne serons pas là pour les voir grandir tant que la mission ne sera pas terminée

_ Ils comprendrons, ma Lily-jolie. Ils comprendrons

_ Et nous reviendrons, d'une manière ou d'une autre nous reviendrons. Je ne les laisserais jamais tomber.

_ Moi non plus. Nous avons réussi à échapper à Voldemort plus d'une fois, notre chance nous suivra

_ J'aurais aimé leur offrir la vie qu'ils méritaient

_ Nous leur offrirons le monde qu'ils méritent. Un monde juste et de paix

 **N'oubliez pas de me donner votre avis. J'attendrais vos réponse et je me déciderais ensuite. Je vous souhaites un bon réveillon et une bonne année, avec tous mes meilleurs voeux :)**

 **A bientôt :)**


	259. The end

_Hello !_

 _Ce tome s'achève ici, pour de nombreuses raisons. Je vous remercie infiniment pour votre soutient et votre aide, durant ce tome qui ce sera étalé sur pratiquement un an, et qui jusqu'à présent si je ne me trompe pas, est le plus long._

 _Le prochain tome se concentrera sur les jumeaux, et sur Poudlard. Il faudra être un peu patient, le temps que je fasse une pause, que je fasse un plan et autres, je vous donne donc rendez-vous dans une ou deux semaines pour le quatrième tome :)_

 _Je vous souhaite aussi mes meilleurs voeux, une bonne année 2017, tout le bonheur du monde :)_

 _A bientôt :)_


End file.
